Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Sirius Potter2
Summary: AU: What if Harry was expelled for blowing up his aunt at the begining of third year. What if he ran away with Sirius? Follow Harry, and Sirius as they fight to rejoing wizarding society and to defeat Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban

Prologue

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: I am not sure if I will peruse this fic too long, but it has been an idea in my head for a while, and I think it will be a lot of fun. If a lot of people like it I will continue it.

About this Story: It is AU, what if in Harry's third year he was expelled for blowing up his Aunt. What if he ran away with Sirius?

Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, were all sitting around a small circular table, in the small dinning room, in a small cottage they shared together. Harry, and Sirius moved into it about a year after they ran away together. Shortly after Remus moved in with them, and stayed with them on all the Holidays he had from teaching at Hogwarts, after a cleaver invitation that Harry wrote him. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_I would have been a student of yours last year, and this year. But something came up, I don't want to give away too much incase this letter is intercepted. But I believe it is safe to say I am with my godfather. He is a lovely black dog, who has been falsely accused and can prove it. He wishes dearly to be reunited with a fellow Marauder. If you wish to meet us owl me back and we can meet._

_Sincerely,_

_A son of a Marauder_

That was along time ago Harry thought, almost instantly however Remus wrote back and they all meet. Sirius explained what had happened and everything was good. From that day forward Harry had been fortunate enough to have two wonderful teachers. It was tough at first, Remus, and Sirius were both extremely knowledgeable and powerful. Unlike teachers at Hogwarts they were more "hands on" specializing in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was however extremely grateful, they taught him well in all subjects Remus told him that he was capable if not more so then any other Hogwarts seventh year, and a hundred times more so in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was an extremely competent dueler. He would often be double teamed against Remus, and Sirius and manage to win.

Harry's life had changed incredibly since his Hogwarts years, Hermione, and Ron both wrote Harry a couple of times after he was expelled, but after a while the letters stopped, and they lost touch. Even though he had Sirius, and a lot of the times Remus, Harry was still lonely, sad, and angry; at Hermione, Ron, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, almost everyone he used to know. So having nothing better to do, Harry threw himself into his studies, in the hopes that someday he would be able to prove himself in the wizarding world.

Today however things were different. The air was filled with hope. Remus just returned from Hogwarts for a week for Christmas. He had good news brought to them from Dumbledore.

"So this is your shot Harry. Albus found an old wizarding law book. It says expelled students can return to wizarding society as a fully fledged wizard if he takes the N.E.W.T.S. with the class that he was supposed to graduate with, and receives an E on at least five subjects. However since you have certain circumstances Albus says you will need to go to the Ministry for a hearing after to decide if you are ok to rejoin the wizarding world. It will be in front of the Minister of Magic, and the Wizengamot." Remus said, he looked extremely happy that he was able to give Harry the good news.

"This is BLODDY BRILLIANT HARRY! You can be able to rejoin the wizarding world!" Sirius beamed broadly and slapped Harry on the back.

"Come on, we all know the only reason they will let me take the N.E.W.T.S. with the rest of the seventh years at the end of this year is because of all the rumors that are going around about Voldemorts return. Everyone wants their little Dark Wizard killer back!" Harry said angrily, he was still bitter at Albus Dumbledore for letting Fudge expel him. "I mean for Merlin's sake I cursed the Minister of Magic! If Voldemort wasn't back there would be no way they would let me back."

Harry could easily recall the dreaded night that he was expelled.

_Flashback_

_Harry stepped of the Knight Bus and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He was immediately greeted by a furious looking Minister Fudge._

"_Harry Potter! Don't you think it was bad enough to blow up your Aunt? But then you continually used magic since then. I am sorry to say that you are expelled from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I have to ask you to hand over your wand." The Angry looking Fudge stuck out his hand waiting for Harry to hand over his wand._

_Harry was scared, he didn't know what he could do. He knew there was no way he could go back and live with the Muggles. There was no way he could not do magic again. He slowly began to inch his way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. He was going to make a run for it._

"_Don't even think about it!" Fudge said and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry._

_Acting on pure instinct Harry also pulled out his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" Fudge was caught off guard, he was not expecting Harry to curse him. Thus Harry's disarming spell caught him square in the chest. He flew back, and his wand landed right in Harry's hand. _

_As soon as the Ministers wand landed in Harry's hand he took of, running at full speed for the entrance to Diagon alley. He tapped the right brick and started running again. There was now a large group chasing him. He found his way into a dark alley. It was a dead end. Soon the mob would find him and he would be toast. Suddenly however there was a large noise, and from behind a trash can came out an extremely large black dog. As a matter of fact it was the same dog he had seen throughout the summer. _

_The dog could hear the mob coming, he looked up at Harry and then the next second standing in place of the dog, was a shaggy, creepy looking man. In fact it was Sirius Black, the murder he just heard all about on the Knight Bus._

'_Well I'm not going to Azkaban, I'm going to die' Harry thought to himself._

"_Harry, grab onto my arm, I can take you out of here." The murderess looking Sirius Black said._

"_I will not! You are one of Voldemort's supporter!" Harry said sternly and trained his wand at him._

"_Don't be foolish! I was framed, listen I can tell you the whole story, but first we have to get out of here otherwise we are both going to Azkaban!" Sirius yelled_

_Harry figuring he would take his chances with Sirius Black, then with a large group of wizards, and grabbed onto his arm and they apparated away._

_End Flashback_

"Who cares Harry this is your chance!" Sirius exclaimed

"He is right Harry, this may be your only chance." Remus agreed.

"Fine but, as soon as I'm cleared, Sirius were going to a mission to find Peter, and get you cleared too." Harry shot back

"I like your style kid." Sirius said with a large smile.

The clock struck seven and it was starting to get extremely dark.

"Full moon tonight, I better get outside before I transform. Are you going to come along Sirius?" Remus said sadly, his mood instantly changing.

"Not only am I going to come along, but Harry is too."

"You mean? No way? Already?" Remus stammered.

"You bet! I mastered it about a month ago while you were still at Hogwarts." Harry said with a smile. Harry got sick of sitting around the house every month when Sirius and Remus ran around the country side, so he convinced Sirius to teach him to become an animagus himself. From all he heard he thought it was going to be extremely tough to learn, but Sirius had a knack of making things easy to learn.

The three men made there way outside. After about a few minutes in there place stood, a werewolf, a large black dog, and a beautiful golden lion.

A/N: So what do you all think? Do you like the idea? If enough of you do, I will fine comb the plot that is running threw my head, and put it on paper. Write a chapter in my other story, and then get the first real chapter posted for this story. Also don't worry, Hermione, will become friends with Harry and even more ;) she will be very important to convince Harry to help the Order fight Voldemort. Ron on the other hand… well you will just have to read to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 1: The Return to Hogwarts

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: Sorry if I didn't clear this up but Harry would be in seventh year, the story started in the seventh year Christmas break, now it is NEWT time, so that would make it what end of May? Middle of June? Also thanks a lot for all of the reviews! I love it, I expect to get that many for each chapter. Also if you like this story you should check out my other one False Prophecy, it had some spelling errors early on, but I believe those are now fixed. Well enjoy! Oh and yes there will be more flash backs there will be one in this chapter and a bunch in chapter 13, I might throw a few in here or there when I am writing a chapter and I fell it warrants it, but the two that are important to the plot that I have written out is in this chapter, and chapter 13.

Harry sat quietly at the dinner table, he was slowly picking at the Chinese food Sirius had ordered for them a while ago.

"Whaf's wrong?" Sirius mumbled as he wolfed down his chicken fried rice.

"Nothing, just a little nervous at returning to Hogwarts, and my old dorm." Harry had gotten a letter nearly a month ago from Albus Dumbledore telling him that the N.E.W.T.S. would be taken over a week long period. He enclosed a schedule for him, and also told him he would be staying in his old dormitory, and gave him the password to Gryffindor tower.

"Oh please Harry you will do fine tomorrow, remember you had the two best teachers ever." Sirius said with a smile on his face giving himself a little pat on the back.

"I know, I'm not worried about the tests, I'm worried about seeing everyone, I haven't seen them for years."

"I say, prank them! Prank them to your hearts content!" Sirius said he laughed quietly to himself, he had images of Harry pulling pranks on the whole school running throw his head.

"I don't know if I can… I mean, it would be one thing if they were really my friends, but there not. They abandoned me Sirius." Harry said as he started to get all depressed.

"Nonsense! Don't think that Harry! I am sure they will have a good explanation, you can't forget Harry being out of touch with someone things like this happens, letters slow, and school gets tougher. Plus its there loss Goldie." Sirius said with a chuckle. Sirius and Remus made Harry an honorary Marauder when Harry played a particularly funny prank right after Christmas on the two of them involving, a muggle blow up doll, and a few firewhiskeys. Harry didn't really care much for the nickname Goldie, now Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs were fine nicknames. But Goldie seemed a bit too feminine, but that is why they gave it too him, they constantly made fun of him for it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm awesome, there loss, but still Sirius. Should I hold back at all…" Harry paused, as hunger finally won out and he took a large bit of his fried rice. "You know should, I not show all my magical abilities?"

Sirius paused and thought hard for a while. "I would say, yes on Defense Against the Dark Arts, because lets face it your freakishly good at that, and I guess I would say, shoot for an O on everything, don't try to overdue it. Unless of course it is to prank someone!" Sirius said and he started to laugh.

Harry looked sternly at Sirius and said "Damn it Sirius! I am having a major problem and all you can do is talk about pranking!" Harry yelled with a serious face at Sirius. Sirius looked a little taken aback at Harry and was about to apologize, when Harry erupted into a fit of giggles, and they both just laughed the rest of the night away, planning pranks, and telling old stories.

Harry arose early in the morning and packed a few things, just a couple of pairs of clothes, and his broom, he figured there was no need to bring his books, if he didn't know how to do it already, he certainly wouldn't learn it in the little time he was going to be there. Harry exited his room, and walked into the dinning room to find Sirius waiting for him with a small breakfast made for the two of them.

"Smells good" Harry said as he walked over to the table, and grabbed some eggs, and toast.

"Well obviously! We both know I'm a master chef!" Sirius exclaimed

Harry nearly spit out his food. He had many memories of Sirius's cooking, not too many of them found, he had a tendency to severely burn things.

Sirius noticed this and looked hurt and added "Come on its not that bad is it?"

"NO Padfoot no, you have gotten a thousand times better."

"Thank you Goldie." Sirius replied with a chuckle.

The two didn't talk much after that, they silently ate, but it wasn't an awkward silence at all. Once the meal was finished Sirius broke the silence.

"You will do fine Harry." He then got up, and pulled Harry into a hug and whispered "Make me proud son."

Harry responded with an "I love you Sirius, I will, I will." That was the last words spoken, both men shed a few tears, they hadn't spent any time away since the ran off together. Harry silently walked out of the house, once he was outside the apparation wards there was a loud pop, and Harry was standing just past the Hogs Head.

It was a dark cool June morning. It seemed a little odd to be in Hogsmeade again. No one was out or about. After trotting down the familiar street for awhile, the shrieking shack came into view, Harry inwardly laughed, Sirius had told him some funny stories about that place. Harry couldn't believe that everyone thought it was haunted.

After walking a while longer, Hogwarts came into view. It no longer made him feel warm and safe. He had once viewed it as his home, he no longer did. Harry walked a while longer and he soon passed Hagrid's cottage, he instantly felt guilty. He had forgotten to write to Hagrid. Hagrid had written to Harry on several occasions, and it occurred to him, that he kept forgetting to write, or he was too busy at the moment. He started to forgive Ron, and Hermione just a bit, maybe there reason for stop writing was just as innocent as Harry's. Either way, he made a mental note to visit the friendly giant before he left Hogwarts.

Harry finally made it to the castle doors, he knew he was supposed to go to the Great Hall right away. Charms testing was set to take place in about five minutes. Then Defense Against the Dark Arts would take place after dinner.

Harry stepped inside the castle, nothing seemed familiar. Sure it all looked the same, it just didn't feel like it used too, and that made Harry a little sad. Harry quickened his pace, he didn't want to be late for the Charms owl. He stepped inside the Great Hall, and all eyes instantly turned their attention to Harry.

Several teachers where in the Great Hall, including Remus, and Snape. Snape seemed to be scolding at Harry. Harry's hatred for Snape increased since the last time he meet him. Sirius, and Remus have told Harry many a story about the evil grease monkey. While Snape was blowing hatred at Harry, Remus seemed to doing the exact opposite. He was beaming at Harry, and that gave him a sense of confidence.

Harry made his way over to where the Gryffindor's, were all congregating. Several of them looked just shocked to see him, a few were smiling at him, including Hermione.

"Hi, everyone" Harry said with a smile

"H..H..Harry?" Hermione was the first to speak, she looked like she had seen a ghost. Instantly Ron came up from behind her, and tightly grabbed her hand.

"Hey, mate." Ron said

"Don't hey mate me." Harry said quietly

Ron seemed a little taken aback by this, and then asked "What is that supposed to mean Harry?"

"You know what it means, why did you stop writing?" Harry asked as he took a few steps forward, he was now face to face with the Weasley. Ron was still tall, he was no longer gangly he had gained several pounds, and filled in, and then some. Harry on the other hand, did grow nearly a foot, at six one he still stood short of Ron, but unlike Ron, Harry filled in better, he was more lean, and tough.

Hermione could notice the tension between the two of them and stepped forward. "This is not the time boys, we have N.E.W.T.S.!" Hermione scowled at them.

Harry saw something shiny on Hermione's chest and noticed that she had a Head Girl badge pinned on her. That wasn't all that he noticed about her chest. Out of the three of them Hermione was still by far the shortest. Her hair was still curly, but it had straitened slightly over the years, and it had also gotten slightly darker.

"Congratulations on being named Head Girl." Harry said changing the subject.

"Thanks" Hermione said, and she slightly blushed she noticed Harry checking her out.

"ATTENTION SEVENTH YEARS!" A tester yelled out

It took a few minutes for everyone to quiet down and pay attention to the tester.

"Ok, the Charms portion of the test will now begin, I will call you into a back room up here by house. The order will be Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and finally Hufflepuff.

The testing went by really fast, and Harry knew why, the charms they had to do were extremely simple. Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room with everyone else but left shortly. They were all insanely studying for the Defense Against The Dark Arts NEWT, Hermione mentioned something like, they promised to be extremely tough this year, because of the return of You-Know-Who.

Harry spent about half an hour, wandering around the school trying to get reacquainted to the castle. After a while he made his way onto the grounds, and eventually to Hagrid's cottage. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, not even the sound of a dog barking. Harry, was a little concerned, but he could hear laughter in the distance, so he rounded the corner behind the cottage and could see a group of students, and the large Hagrid.

Harry walked up closer, so he could hear and see what was going on. Harry noticed that Hagrid had a large Hippogriff next to him

"Can I get a volunteer to come up and pet Buckbeak?" Hagrid asked

No one raised their hand, Hagrid started too look a bit disappointed. After it was clear that no one was going to raise their hand Harry raised his own and called out "I will volunteer!" Harry had to half shout.

Hagrid who hadn't noticed Harry, immediately turned his whole body to Harry's direction. It took him nearly five seconds to realize it was Harry.

"Class dismissed" Hagrid said quietly.

There was a quiet chatter among the students, some of the wanted to stay and see the man with the scar on his forehead. But when the half-giant spoke they listened, and they all walked back up to the castle.

Harry silently walked up to where Harry and Buckbeak stood. He bowed extremely low to the Hippogriff, Buckbeak almost immediately bowed back. Harry started to softly stroke Buckbeak on the neck.

Hagrid looked amazed at how the Hippogriff took so fast to Harry.

"Listen Hagrid, I'm so sorry I lost touch with you. It was stupid, I got busy, I could list a hundred reasons why. But the fact of the matter old friend is, I was stupid for doing so." Harry said sincerely.

The half giant started to sob, and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. Harry was relieved to find that Hagrid forgave him so quickly. The two spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon in his cottage, catching up. Harry explained to him all about Sirius, Hagrid was so happy to hear about this. He told Harry that they used to be old friends. Harry agreed and even said "Yeah, I know, I'm actually supposed to ask what happened to Sirius's motorcycle." Hagrid looked extremely embarrassed at this, and exclaimed "Igot into a little accident." He then offered Harry some cakes, Harry politely refused Hagrids food, but happily drank the tea he made.

"Oh gees Hagrid, look at the time, I have to get up to the Great Hall for my DADA final."

The two said good bye and Harry trotted up to the castle. Harry scooted in with the other Gryffindor's, and slid in right next to Hermione. She softly smiled at Harry, Ron looked a little upset but he didn't have time to say anything

"Ok we will be calling you all up individually right now, since we have various spells it will not matter if you watch. We will begin with Hanna Abbot."

Harry, and the rest of the students in the Great Hall watched quietly as more and more names were called. Harry noticed that the spells that they were being asked to do were either the Patronus Charm, or an advanced disarming spell, that Harry had never seen before. He wasn't really concerned, he was confident if he got the one he never had seen, that all he needed to ask for was the incantation, and he would be fine.

Finally a voice rung out "HARRY POTTER!"

Harry, made his way up to the front of the Great Hall quietly, but yet confidently.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was surprised to see your name here. I take it you are trying to use that old wizarding law 30-11 to rejoin society?" The tester asked

"Ah, yeah, I guess if that is it's number. So will I be doing the Patronus, or the Disarming?"

"You will be doing the advanced disarming charm, and then the Patronus."

"Ok, what is the incantation for the advanced disarming spell?" Harry asked

"What you don't know? I am sorry, but we can't tell you that, if you can't disarm him you fail." The tester said, pointing to his assistant across the Hall.

"I am confused, if all I need to do is disarm him why not the Expelliarmus charm?"

"Because, Ted down there is an expert at blocking the Disarming charm, only the advanced can get by him. Now please try, I don't have all day." The tester said rudely.

Harry slowly pulled out his wand, all of the Great Hall was looking at him. Harry thought on a plan of action for a few seconds. 'Well, I guess I could send two spells simultaneously and hide it to look like one. It may be cheating, but I'll be damned if I fail at my best subject.' Harry thought to himself

Harry looked at the tester, and then at his target, he retrained his wand at Ted. Concentrated hard and yelled in his head 'REDUCTO! EXPELLIARMUS!' The two spells jumped at of his wand at once, and charged Ted at lightning speed, the Reducto curse smacked him square on, and then the disarming charm immediately followed. His wand flew right into Harry's hand, and he went flying painfully into the nearest wall.

"I don't know what you did. But that was bloody scary." The tester said amazingly. "Ok, know if you can make a perfect Patronus, you will be top of the class in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry didn't even have to try. He lazily flicked his wand, and thought 'Expecto Patronum'. A large silver stag jumped out of his wand.

"Wow, I have never seen such a solid Patronus, nor have I ever seen it done non verbally. Do you practice it often?"

Harry looked at the tester and thought about the question, he then thought about the first time he had to learn it.

_Flash Back_

_It was cold, there was nearly a hundred Dementors closing in on Harry and Sirius._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Sirius yelled, and a large silver Dragon appeared out of no where, and started to chase away some of the Dementors, but them something scary happened. All of them turned and attacked the Dragon, it didn't look good. Sirius was starting to look like he was weakening from trying to hold the Patronus._

"_Harry, you have to try, I can't hold them off much longer." Sirius said desperately_

"_I don't think I can, I haven't been able to do it yet!" Harry exclaimed he was starting to get scared, and even weaker._

"_JUST TRY!" Sirius yelled_

_Harry pointed his wand up, thought of something happy and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Nothing_

_It was getting darker, Sirius was now on his knees, he mustered the strength to say "Again!"_

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Again nothing_

_All of a sudden from a hill nearly a quarter of a mile away, there was a flash of bright light, and spell came rushing right at Sirius. It caught him hard in the shoulder, and Sirius was knocked out cold. It was getting darker, and colder._

_Harry was going to try one more time. He concentrated hard, he thought of returning to Hogwarts, and seeing Hermione's beautiful face smiling at him just one more time. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, and a large silver stage jumped from his wand and started attacking the Dementors._

_It happened again though, another spell from far away came rushing out of nowhere this time at Harry . Harry dropped to the ground just barley avoiding it. Harry didn't know what to do about Sirius he, racked his brain and thought of the only thing he could do. He pointed his wand at Sirius and said "Enervate" luckily it worked. Sirius eyes opened and he was able to slowly pull himself up._

"_You did it Harry…" There wasn't much time to talk however, because another curse was rushing right at them. Both Harry, and Sirius jumped to the side to avoid it._

"_Auror Snipers, there are only about a dozen trained, they invented some kind of spell that makes the wand longer, and puts a kind of muggle scope on it, they are deadly accurate up to a mile, grab onto my arm." Sirius said_

_Harry immediately obeyed, and grab a hold, and they both apparated away._

_ End Flashback_

Harry looked at the tester, and replied "I guess you could say, I have used it once or twice"

"Well great job, you are by far the most gifted wizard I have seen in a long time!"

The rest of the N.E.W.T.S. flew by, sadly however time in between them did not. Everyone seemed so busy that they didn't want to spend time with Harry, Hermione was still the nicest, she tried talking to him several times. Ron would always come in though and seem to guard Hermione from Harry, it seemed like he didn't want Harry to be alone with her. Harry couldn't understand, why would his once best friend be treating him like this? It pushed him to the brink of depression. Luckily Remus was at the castle, and Harry spent most of his time with him. He even helped Remus, teach a group of third, and fourth years, the stunning spell, it was a blast to just sit there and stun Remus over and over again. Harry was relieved to know that he would be getting his results back the next day, he missed Sirius dearly.

A/N: Well I'm hoping you all still like it. Sorry it took so long but I got really busy. I am going to do an update on False Prophecy and, if you guys still like this story I will come back and do another chapter. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 2: The Trial

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: Don't really have much to say, besides I hope you really like this chapter. The next one will be even more action packed! Again if you like this story check out my other one False Prophecy. Finally I have a plot idea going threw my head called Harry Potter and El Chupacabra does this sound entertaining to you guys?

The Great Hall was packed with seventh years waiting to get the results of their N.E.W.T.S. so they could know if they were graduating next week. Harry was once again sitting at the Gryffindor table, with Hermione on one side (Ron was on the other side of her) while Neville occupied the other side, whom was extremely happy to see Harry again.

"Harry what are you going to do after this?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Well I have a trial to see if I am capable of handling myself in the wizarding world at three this afternoon. Then I am going to go home, with … (Harry had not told a soul about Sirius, or his close relationship with Remus.) … with my Godfather, and then we are going on a mission to find a Death Eater."

"Oh wow, I didn't know you had a godfather Harry." Hermione said and smiled at him, Harry weakly returned the smile, and then turned his attention to the staff table where Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was about to speak.

"I must say congratulations! You wonderful seventh years, have scored the highest on these tests in years! I will call you all up by name to get your official grade sheet. First I will call the top girl, and then the top boy. Finally the rest of you by alphabetical order. Well this shouldn't be a surprise to anyone, the top girl this year, and for the past seven years is Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears, she ran up and got her grades and retook he seat. Once the Great Hall was quieted down again Albus started to speak.

"Now the top boy came as a surprise to me. He technically isn't even a student at Hogwarts. The top boy is the one and only Harry Potter." Albus said with a smile.

Harry got out of his seat, he was a little surprised, the entire student body also seemed surprised. Harry quickly made his way to where Dumbledore was standing and reached over to grab his grade sheet.

"Congratulations, Harry" Dumbledore whispered. Harry didn't say anything in return, he just grabbed the paper, and walked out of the Hall, he did not want to wait around for everyone. He opened up his grade sheet, to look at his scores, he was surprised, but yet not, all at the same time. The scores were the Following:

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Transfiguration: O

Charms: O

Muggle Studies: O

Ancient Ruins: O

Astronomy: O

Potions: E+

Harry couldn't believe he only got an E+ in Potions, he had a lot of hands on training these past couple years, he was even learning how to brew Wolfsbane potion. Never the less though he was happy that he was top boy, the trial latter on in the day would have to let him back in now.

Harry somehow found his way down to the lake. It was pretty quiet most of the Student Body was in testing, he absentmindedly picked up a few stones and started to skip them into the lake. He couldn't kick this feeling of sadness, and anger. How could this have happened to him? He was supposed to be the boy who lived, the savior of the wizarding world. Now his only friends where two middle aged wizards who used to be his fathers best friend. Really there is nothing wrong with that. As close as he was to Sirius, and Remus he needed a real friend. Sirius was like a father to him, and Remus was like an extremely close uncle. He joked with them, had fun with him, but it wasn't like his days with Ron, and Hermione. Now at nearly eighteen he felt like he was getting too old to make new friends., and things seemed hopeless with his old ones especially Ron.

Suddenly however almost like a gift from God, a warm angelic figure sat next to him, and placed her arm around Harry.

"I'm so sorry I abandoned you." Hermione said sweetly, and genuinely.

"Its' ok, I'm sure you got busy or something." Harry said he didn't even look up at her.

"Listen, Harry, it wasn't my fault ok!" Hermione said as she was on the verge of tears. "When you told Ron, and I how much trouble with Auror's you were having, Ron came up with the idea that we don't owl you for a while so we don't blow your cover or anything. Then the owl's from you stopped. Ron suggested that we get closer because he didn't want to loose his last close friend, and I agreed. We've been going out ever since the end of third year." Hermione said as she started to softly sob

It suddenly all made sense to Harry, that is why Ron was being such a prat to him, he was jealous that he was back, he was being the jealous bastard that he had always been. Still hearing Hermione say that they were together killed him a little inside. He knew he loved her, he knew ever since the first time he made a Patronus.

"So… so you and Ron love each other?" Harry stammered

"Well I did, until recently. I still do, but just as a friend. I don't know how to tell him, I can't loose him, like I lost you. It's just that I love someone else, and it hurts me so bad whenever I see him, and even more so when I don't see him." Hermione said and she started to sob louder next to Harry.

"Who….." Harry started to ask but was cut of from behind by Ron

"HARRY YOU BLODDY PRAT! Are you trying to steal my girlfriend!" Ron swore and got up close to him.

"Ron, back off I'm not trying to steal her! She doesn't love me, she loves you! But you better get your act together if you want to keep her!" Harry said staring straight into Ron's eyes.

"Well… well… well, good for you Potter for not loving that filthy mudblood!" Draco sneered, he had walked up to them to see what all the commotion was about.

Immediately Ron's wand was out and trained at Draco, Harry managed to hold his cool.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised your here, shouldn't you be off with your father kissing Voldemorts ass!" Harry yelled back

Draco winced at the name Voldemort and softly said "You will not insult the Dark Lord if you know what's good for you." Draco hissed

"Fine, fine, fine, just run along and let me worry about big bad Voldemort." Harry said and turned his back to Draco and returned to staring at the lake.

Draco started to walk away but stopped and said. "I'm glad you learned from you fathers mistake of falling for mudbloods, though Snape always says your mom was a bit of a slut, so maybe that's why your dear old dad fell for her."

Anger boiled over and Harry lost control, he jumped to his feet, spun around, with no incantation, just pointed his wand at Draco and he instantly flew up into the air.

"I'm going to kill you Malfoy!" Harry yelled and he slowly started to choke all of the air out of the young Death Eater.

Ron, and Hermione stared in shock at Harry's sudden show of power. Luckily however Remus was making his way down and heard the fight.

"Harry let him go." Remus said softly

"I can't Remus! He called my mom, he called her a slut Remus!"

"I know Harry, but please don't ruin your chances at the trial."

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO REJOIN THE WIZARDING SOCIETY!" Harry yelled

"DAMN IT HARRY! PUT HIM DOWN! If you kill him, you will ruin Padfoot's chances too!"

Harry started to calm down, and realized what he was doing, and released his hold on Draco, he immediately fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Draco immediately opened his mouth "Professor, aren't you going to punish him! He nearly killed me! Do something!"

"You're right Draco I will do something, 100 points from Slytherin for insulting the greatest witch of her time." Remus said with a sadistic smile. He then added in a quieter voice "If you ever insult James, or Lily Potter again, I will let Harry kill you. Now get out of here!"

Draco did what he was told and ran back up to the castle.

"Come on Harry, we need to get to the ministry." Remus said

Harry slowly made his way to Remus, "Thank you Moony, I don't know what I would have done if I actually killed him." Harry said sadly

"It's ok Harry." Remus said and put a comforting arm around him, as the two made their way to Hogsmeade so they could apparate away.

Ron, and Hermione where still staring at the situation, dumbfounded really, how had Remus, and Harry known each other so well, and what the heck was a Padfoot?"

Once Harry, and Remus were in a safe area to apparate, Harry grabbed onto Remus's arm to make it look like he was side along apparating.

There was two loud pops, Harry, and Remus found them self in the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. There were five Auror's waiting for them.

"Good day, Professor Lupin, Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter sir, where going to have to ask you for your wand." An Auror said

Harry was a little taken aback by this, he didn't think he was going to have to surrender his wand. "Ah, I prefer to keep my wand on me. It's really one of a kind, or should I say one of two. It would be impossible to replace."

"I promise Mr. Potter, I will keep it safe with me the entire time, I will be at the hearing also."

Harry reluctantly handed his wand over.

"Good, now lets go."

Harry and Remus started to walk behind the small group of Auror's, but suddenly the Auror who talked to Harry stopped, and turned to face them, and then spoke. "I'm sorry Professor Lupin, but you are not allowed to come in."

"Why not?" Remus demanded

"The Minister believes if he rules against Harry, that you may try and help him escape."

Things were starting to bother Harry, it seemed that they were already against him, this was going to get ugly he thought.

"Oh trust me, if the Minister rules against Harry, he wont need my, help I'm sure I would just get in the way." Remus smirked at the Auror, and then added "Wand, or not."

The Auror seemed a little taken aback by this. "All the same Professor you can wait here."

Remus obliged, and the Auror's returned to walking, with Harry in tow. After walking a few minutes longer they reached the court room. The Auror lead Harry in, everyone was already in there. Prime Minister Fudge sat in a tall podium, below him, was a plump women, and the name plate in front of her read Dolores Umbridge. To the other side of the Prime Minister sat, which only could be the Wizengamot.

"Good to see that you could make it, please Harry take a seat." Fudge said out loud.

There was one wooden chair in the middle of the room, and Harry sat in it. Almost instantly chains jumped out from no where and locked him in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Harry demanded

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Potter! It's just a precaution." Prime Minister Fudge said. "Now lets get this moving, I have a busy evening. I am going to ask you a series of questions, and you answer them truthfully."

Harry was venting with rage, he was already angry at Fudge, he knew this wasn't going to be fair.

"Alright, Potter, why did you blow up your aunt all those years ago?" Fudge asked

"By blowing her up, I want to clarify like a balloon, she wasn't harmed at all. I didn't try to, she was insulting my parents, and my anger did it. I didn't have control over my magic yet." Harry answered truthfully.

"Alright, I guess we can accept that, but please tell me why you attacked me that night?"

"I just disarmed you, I was scared, and young. I was afraid to go back to the Muggles that abused me." Harry again answered truthfully

"How have you been living over these past few years?"

Harry, Sirius, and Remus knew Fudge would ask this, Remus suggested they say with him, he didn't care if he got in trouble. "I ran into Remus Lupin, he was friends with my parents, and he helped me, he trained me."

"Yes trained you pretty good I see, Albus over there showed me your N.E.W.T. results." Fudge said and pointed over to Albus Dumbledore, who was head of the Wizengamot. "Now, Harry tell me why I should let you return to the wizarding world?"

"That is simple Prime Minister. I really didn't do anything wrong, I was a scared kid. I think I have more then proved myself worthy, I was after all top of my class." Harry said maybe a little too confidently.

Prime Minister Fudge talked quietly with his assistant Doloris Umbridge, and after a few minutes looked at Harry and said. "I'm sorry Harry, but I don't think you're being totally truthful with me. I will not let you rejoin the wizarding society, and I sentence you to ten years in Azkaban for attacking me. Andy, Ray, come take Mr. Potter away."

There was a murmur from the Wizengamot, two of the five Auror's that escorted Harry earlier made their way up to grab Harry. Harry didn't try to struggle against the chains of the chair, he just looked down sadly at his feet and said softly. "Don't do it Fudge, don't do it."

"Excuse me! How dare you order me, the Minister of Magic! Make that twenty years!" Fudge yelled

Harry was angry, he took a moment to calm down, and relax. As soon as he cleared his mind, he stretched out his hand as far as he could, and his wand instantly flew to it. What happened next took less then half a second. The chains on the chair fell off of Harry, he leapt to his feet, searched the thoughts of the Auror's, and stunned the two that where next to him, and two more that were planning on cursing him. All this was done without an incantation.

Harry was happy with his incredible feet of magic, and for the second time in his life trained his wand at the Minister.

"Listen Fudge, I was trying to be nice back there, but not anymore. You……" Harry paused he felt something invade his mind '_Lower your wand' 'Lower your wand'_ The voice rang louder and louder in his head, he almost wanted to obey it, almost. Harry closed his mind to attacks, and immediately turned his attention to the person casting the spell it was none other then his former hero, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's anger instantly doubled, in one swift movement he pointed his wand at Dumbledore and yelled "Expelliarmus!" The powerful disarming charm instantly disarmed the wizard.

"Don't you try to use an unforgivable on me Dumbledore!"

Albus Dumbledore the supposed greatest wizard of his time was shocked. No one had been able to land a spell on him, for at least a couple of decades, he didn't know what to believe, we was proud, scared, and angry all at the same time. "I was just trying to help." Albus said sadly but yet truthfully.

Harry threw Albus his wand back, trusting that he wouldn't try that again. Harry was able to turn his attention back to a stunned looking Prime Minister. "Listen, you have had it against me from day one! If you apologize for sending me away for the past few years, all will be forgiven, and you guys will have made a powerful alley against Voldemort." Harry paused as everyone except Dumbledore cringed at the name and then continued. "If you don't you will have made yet another powerful enemy." Harry turned his attention back to the Wizengamot. "I am walking out of here in one of two ways, you can realize the truth, and denounce Fudges stupidity! Or you can be ignorant, and I will blast my way out. But be rest assured, I am done sitting around doing nothing!" Harry said, hoping he didn't have to do the latter of the two.

The Wizengamot talked quietly for a few minutes, and then Albus Dumbledore rose and spoke. "We agree with you Mr. Potter. It is the decision of this great court, to overrule Prime Minister Fudge, not only are you a free man, but you are now a full, and respected member of the wizarding world…." Harry didn't wait for him to finish. At this moment he hated Albus Dumbledore, and walked out to find Remus.

Harry walked quickly and quietly, thinking of what the headlines in the Prophet would say, it made him smile.

"What's with the smile Harry?" Remus asked once Harry reached him.

"I will tell you and Sirius all about it." Harry smiled some more, a wicked sort of smile. Remus didn't catch on and there were two loud pops, and the two of them apparated away.

A/N: Well I hope it was good, please review! Every review I get motivates me a bit, I'm addicted to 20 a chapter now! Ok well next chapter will be called The Quest for a Rat.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 3: The Quest for a Rat

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: Again I must say thanks for all of the reviews! I love them keep them coming! Ok I was asked to explain what the summery of El Chupacabra would be. I must say I haven't really planned it all out yet but this is what I have for it so far: Harry is in command of an elite group of Aurors, sent to Porto Rico to capture a Chupacabra (It is like an evil vampire animal that some people think aliens put on the planet J lol). Usually they kill just farm animals, but this one has started to kill humans, even a group of local wizards where slaughtered by it. Since this mission is so dangerous St. Mungo's best healer (A girl Harry hasn't seen since he killed Voldemort, think hard) will accompany them. It will eventually lead to aliens (Or at least I think). I don't have it totally planned out. But if I do write it, it will be a huge sci-fi fun adventure.

"I still can't believe you disarmed Dumbledore." Sirius said recounting Harry's story for the hundredth time.

Harry gave a little laugh and responded to Sirius "It wasn't that big of a deal, everyone has their own weaknesses you know, even me." Harry said that last bit sarcastically.

"I doubt that."

"Oh come on now Padfoot, I let you disarm me sometimes don't I?" Harry asked in a sympathetic tone

"Oh sod off Potter, you know you're worse then your father." Sirius said at laughed

"I will take that as a compliment, to be "Worse than James Potter" isn't a bad thing." Harry said taking extreme pride in his father.

"No it most certainly isn't Harry." Remus said as he just entered the house.

"Moony down with term already?" Sirius asked

"Yep just had graduation and everything."

"Hermione top of the class?" Harry asked curiously, he missed her terribly.

"Oh must definitely, so your still crushing on her huh?" Remus asked terribly embarrassing Harry.

"Oh, yeah that's right, ever since your first Patronus, we have all known." Sirius said joining in on the Harry bashing.

"Oh fuck off you two!" Harry said angrily he hated being teased when it came to Hermione. "I'm going to bed." Harry added and was about to get up.

"I know where Peter is." Was all it took from Remus to keep Harry seated.

"How?" Sirius asked his mood totally changing.

"Dumbledore found out, and told me this morning, I think he wanted to do this as an act of good faith to Harry."

"A lot of good that will do, the bloody bastard tried to curse me." Harry swore

"Who cares where is he Remus?" Sirius asked anxiously

"The Riddle House."

"Lets go." Harry said standing up

"One second we need to think this logically first, and make a plan." Remus said, he was always the cautious one, not in a cowardly way, but in a smart way.

"Alright Moony what do you have for a plan?" Sirius asked

"Well it just so happens to be that I have been thinking about this all morning. Since we know where he is at, all we have to do when we apparate is think of Peter, and the Riddle House and it will take us right to him. Sirius as soon as we see him, you stun him, and bring a Portkey with you, and go back instantly with him. Me and Harry will apparate back right away, once you are safely away with Peter."

"I love it, sounds simple enough." Harry said

"Well it has to be, I mean you two have to be able to understand it." Remus said jokingly

"Very funny, look Remus a full moon!" Sirius yelled jokingly and Harry and Sirius both started laughing.

"Haha very funny! Start getting ready we leave at three in the morning."

"Why so late?" Harry asked

"I want to make sure he is sleeping, that way it will be more likely that he will be alone, no other Death Eaters, and most importantly no Voldemort." Remus said seriously

"Eh Voldemort won't be a problem we got Harry!" Sirius exclaimed slapping his godson on the back.

"Yeah! You got me!" Harry said joining in on the joke.

Remus threw his hands in the air and said "Oh I give up on you two!"

"Oh come on Moony you love us!" Sirius said

"Yeah, I know." Remus said giving in.

"Moony and Padfoot, sitting in a tree…"

Before Harry could finish both Sirius, and Remus pointed their wands at Harry and yelled "Rictusempra" in unison.

Harry burst into laughter, it took him several seconds to cancel out the charms. "Oh that is it you're both dead!" Harry said and jumped to his feet and chased Sirius, and Remus outside.

"Levicorpus!" Harry said with his wand pointed it Remus who immediately took to the air, he then took careful aim at Sirius and said "Tarantallegra" and Sirius immediately started to dance, rather terribly at that.

"Alright! You win put me down!" Remus said.

"Glad to see you see it my way Moony." Harry said flicking his wand and carefully setting Remus down. "What say you Padfoot?" Harry asked

"Never I will never give in!" Sirius said as he continued to dance.

"Fine have it your way." Harry said jokingly flicked his wand once more, and Sirius began to dance even faster.

"Fine you win!"

"What was that?" Harry asked and both he and Remus laughed some more at Sirius's terrible dancing.

"You win!" Sirius hollered at Harry.

Harry stopped the spell, and Sirius fell to the ground out of breath. "Mark my words Potter, I will get you!" Sirius said as he finally regained his breath and stood up.

"Come on, lets go in, we should probably have a late night snack so we're full of energy for the quest." Remus said, and the three Marauders headed in.

After waiting several hours very patiently it was now three in the morning. "Well it's time to go." Sirius said very matter-of-factly taking charge.

The three of them slowly headed outside, they kept walking until it was ok to apparate. "Alright on the count of three, one..two..three." There was three loud "pops" and they disapparated to the Riddle House.

Once the feeling of rapid movement subsided, they all opened their eyes and found themselves in a small room, right next to a small bed that none other then the infamous Peter Pettigrew lay asleep.

Sirius slowly walked over the rat, and jammed his wand right into his throat. Peter stirred in his sleep, and woke up with a start. His eyes looked deeply into Sirius, and he started to cry. "Stupefy" Sirius said with pure venom in his voice, and Peter instantly became stunned. Sirius then pulled the portkey out of his pocket, and activated it and the two disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 4: Clash of the Titans

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I got ten for the last chapter as I start this, I hope to have this up by late Friday or early Saturday morning, but maybe sooner. All of you who read it please review! Ok well here we go.

Sirius slowly walked over to the rat, and jammed his wand right into his throat. Peter stirred in his sleep, and woke up with a start. His eyes looked deeply into Sirius, and he started to cry. "Stupefy" Sirius said with pure venom in his voice, and Peter instantly became stunned. Sirius then pulled the portkey out of his pocket, and activated it and the two disappeared.

"Right, now lets get of out here Harry, three..two..one." This time however there was no loud pops.

"Shit." Was all Remus was able to say before Harry's scar burst into fire.

'Voldemort' Harry thought and he instantly put up every single mind barrier he knew, pushing the limits of Occlumency he was able to block the pain out just in time to see the door burst open. Out stepped the Dark Lord himself, and two Death Eaters.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, what a pleasant surprise!" Voldemort said as he started to evilly laugh, he slowly pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry "Avada Kedavra!"

As soon as Voldemort said the killing curse a jet of green light shot out of his wand straight for Harry. Harry immediately pointed his wand out, and made a circular motion with the tip of it and a solid sheet of glass appeared where he made the circle, just in time to intercept the killing curse.

"Very good Potter! I must say I'm impressed! Sadly however you will die tonight, along with the werewolf!" Voldemort sneered.

"Alright Moony, you keep the two Death Eaters off of my back, I will take care of Voldemort." Harry said very seriously

Remus nodded and took a step to the side and started to concentrate hard. Voldemort nodded at the two unnamed Death Eaters and they stepped to the side with Remus.

"Alright Tom, I am warning you I am a little better then I was the last time we meet." Harry said confidently.

"Oh I very much hope so Potter. Come on free shot right now, show me what you got!" Voldemort taunted at Harry.

Harry instantly took the bait, his wand was still trained at the evil Dark Lord and said out loud "REDUCTIAS!" A jet of white light shot out of his wand like a small shock wave. The spell zoomed straight into the Dark Lord. He was not expecting a spell like this from the young wizard. Voldemort waved his wand around a bit and managed to slow the spell down, but it still found its mark.

The next thing Voldemort felt was excruciating pain, as the spell knocked him back into the nearest wall breaking at least one rib. Voldemort slowly pulled himself up, he was livid! He looked at the sneering Potter brat and yelled loudly pushing his wand at top speed into the direction of Harry.

As soon as Voldemort's wand was pointed at Harry, the next second it felt like a thousand knives cut threw him, and it was now his turn to be knocked into the nearest wall.

Meanwhile Remus was having a heck of a time with the two extremely skilled Death Eaters. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" They both yelled with their wands aimed right at Remus's heart.

Remus immediately jumped to the side just barely avoiding the two killing curses. Remus took careful aim and pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters and thought 'Stupefy Splinter!' A jet of red light shot out of his wand, it looked just like any normal stunning spell, and the Death Eater's had no reason to think otherwise.

The Death Eater smirked and easily blocked the stunner, but now is where the 'Spliter' part of it took effect. Instead of the spell just disappearing after it was blocked it shot away from the first Death Eater at top speed and struck the other one instantly knocking him out.

"Looks like the filthy half bread has some tricks up his sleeve!" The Death Eater spat at Remus.

"Yeah will you don't teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for four years without learning a few tricks. Now then INCARCEROUS! Remus yelled

Back to Harry and Voldemort's fight… After laying on the ground in pain for a few minutes he slowly pulled himself up and said "Bloody Hell Tom!" Voldemort gave a little smirk at this. However there was a loud "pop" (I know there is apparation wards up, but for apparating from one spot in the room to the other is ok, you just can't leave the area that the apparation ward covers) and Harry disapparated.

One second Harry was about ten feet in front of the Dark Lord, the next he was right behind him with his wand pushed into the small of his back. "REDUCTO!" Harry yelled, but before the spell could even leave his wand there was another "pop" this time it was Voldemort apparating.

Harry instantly spun around, and the next second Voldemort was right there ready to curse Harry. Instead of trying to block it or Apparating away, he used his wand like a sword and pushed it up into the air just in time to see a jet of green light rush out of it.

The two stood their for a few seconds wands pushed against each others. Finally Harry's wand begun to quiver and it sounded like it was going to snap. Harry immediately jumped back, and noticed Voldemort's wand was shiny like metal. Voldemort saw Harry recognize this and laughed mercilessly.

"You think you have me huh?" Harry shot back, he then ran his free hand over his wand, and it instantly turned metallic just like Voldemorts. Harry then charged forward their wands once again clashing in mid attack, a jet of green light could be seen jetting out of Voldemort's wand, and a jet of blue out of Harry's.

"You know you can't win Potter." Voldemort whispered softly so only Harry could hear.

Harry took this as a challenge. He once again took his free hand, and this time however he punched Voldemort with an open fist right in the gut, while at the same time yelling "REDUCTO!" his punch and his spell landed on target, and for the second time that night Voldemort went flying in extreme pain.

It took Voldemort a little longer to get up this time, and when he finally did he coughed up some blood. He walked forward and got close to Harry when he again spoke. "I am done playing with you Potter!" Voldemort yelled, and moved his wand so fast that the tip of it caught Harry's cheek and he fell to the ground blood gushing out of his now open wound. Voldemort started to laugh at the top of his lungs the hair on the back of everyone's neck stood up.

Remus paused from the sound of the laugh just long enough to see Harry on the ground bleeding. He knew he needed to help him and fast, but this last Death Eater was good, damn good. Remus jumped to the side just in time to avoid a curse the Death Eater just sent at him. Remus again took careful aim at the Death Eater and charged him 'Stupefy, Stupefy' He thought and two stunning spells jumped out of wand at the Death Eater.

The unnamed Death Eater easily managed to block them both, but when he went to redirect his attention back to Remus, he was gone, the next thing he remembered was excruciating pain, right before he fell to the ground.

Remus gave a large sigh, happy with what he had just accomplished. He turned around to look at Voldemort, and Harry. Harry was once again on his feet, however he looked very weak, his wand was intertwined with Voldemorts. Remus thought hard for a second and just before he charged Voldemort he said to himself "This could bloody turn out bad." He then ran at full speed at the all powerful Dark Lord. "STUPEFY, STUPEFY, EXSPELLIARMUS, REDUCTO, STUPEFY, INCENDIO!" Remus sent the half dozen basic spells right at Voldemort, he would be able to easily block them, but in the time it took him to block all of them Remus said "Accio!" and then "Portus" Peter's pillow came rushing at him, he grabbed Harry's arm, just as the pillow turned into portkey touching Remus's outstretched hand, and the two disappeared.

Voldemort was pissed! How did the Potter boy become so strong, sure he wasn's as strong as he the Dark Lord was, but he sure as hell gave him a run for his money. He also couldn't believe that the Werewolf managed to best two of his best Death Eaters.

Harry, and Remus were instantly pulled to Sirius's house. It took Harry a second to realize what happened and then he blew up. "Bloody hell Remus! What was that for!"

"Excuse me for saving your life!" Remus shot back

"I was about to beat him!"

"Bull shit! Voldemort was toying with you, I saw you fall to the ground."

"I was toying with him too!" Harry lied

"I know your not that stupid!"

Harry sighed in defeat Remus was right, he wasn't able to defeat Voldemort, he knew one day he would be able too. He just had no idea how much or how little more experience he needed.

"HARRY! REMUS! What happened!" Sirius said running out of the house. "Oh Harry what happened!" Sirius asked seeing the cut on Harry's face.

"We ran into Voldemort" Remus said

"Oh shit! I tried apparating back but I couldn't, I'm guessing he put up wards, that's why you guys didn't follow?" Sirius asked

Harry just nodded. Remus then said "Come on lets go inside we need to heal Harry's wound. I will tell you all about it."

The three of them walked into the living room, where Peter happened to be, knocked out, and tied up good.

"Alright so tell me everything that happened?" Sirius exclaimed he couldn't wait to hear.

"Well as soon as you left with Peter……" Remus explained the whole thing to Sirius, he only paused to heal Harry's cut.

"So how do you think Voldemort knew we where going to be there? There is no way he heard us?" Sirius asked

"I bet Dumbledore betrayed us!" Harry shot with venom

"Don't be ridicules Harry! We may have been betrayed, but it wasn't Dumbledore, he needs you." Remus said

"He needs me? For what?" Harry asked

"I don't know, but he is very interested in you, there is something he is keeping secret about you." Remus said and sighed sadly.

"Who betrayed us then?" Sirius asked

"Snape!" It instantly came to Harry.

"Harry, now I hate Snape as much as any Marauder but, he is a teacher at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore trusts him. I don't think he would betray us." Remus argued

"Yes, but someone Dumbledore trusts, betrayed us." Harry shot back

"The kid does have a point." Sirius said agreeing with him.

"Yeah, you may be right…" Remus paused for a moment to think about it, before he continued. "We can think about this tomorrow. We need to get some sleep, we have to have a talk with the head of the Auror's tomorrow."

"How are you going to manage that?" Harry asked

Remus, and Sirius smiled at each other, and then Remus spoke. "Me and Sirius, along with your parents used to be in the Order together with him."

"Excellent" Harry said smiling, he couldn't wait for Sirius to be a free man.

Before they went to bed, the three of them all sent stunner's at Peter to make sure he would be out cold, for a very long time.

Remus woke Harry up at eleven that morning, far to early in his opinion.

"Come on Moony, I'm tired. Just five more hours."

Remus laughed pretty hard at this remark, he heard five minutes before but never five more hours. "Come Harry, he have to meet with Kingsley in less then an hour."

"AH bloody hell give me five minutes and I will meet you in the kitchen."

True to his word, five minutes later Harry was in the kitchen. "Here have some eggs, and toast." Remus said shoving a plate of food in front of Harry.

Harry immediately dug in. "Sirius still sleeping?" Harry asked in-between mouthfuls.

Remus who was also eating, just nodded in response. He heard Harry mumble "Lucky bastard!"

"Come on lets go." Remus simply said

The two got up and made their way outside, once it was safe, they both apparated to the Ministry of Magic, more specifically in the entrance hall. Remus led the way to the Wizard guarding the entrance, the two of them handed their wands in to be checked.

"Lupin, Remus" The guard said handing him back his wand. "Potter, Harry" The guard took at a double take, and looked at Harry's scar, and then handed him his wand.

"How come we didn't do this last time?" Harry asked his older companion.

"I'm guessing they figured, the Auror escorts where enough" Remus said, and then added a few moments latter "Guess not." Remus, and Harry both laughed at this as they slowly made their way to the Auror wing of the Ministry.

"We're here to speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt." Remus said as they made it to the secretary in front of his office.

"You have an appointment?" She asked not even looking up.

"No"

She laughed loudly at this and said "I'm sorry Mr. Shacklebolt is very busy, if you don't have an appointment, then you can't see him."

"I'm an old friend." Remus said

"Yeah you and everyone else." She responded

"Listen, just go tell him that Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter are here to see him."

With that the witch looked right up into Harry's scar.

"One moment." She said and then walked over to the office, knocked on the door and then entered the room. She came out a few minutes later and looked at Harry, and Remus and said "Mr. Shacklebolt will see you now."

"Thank you very much." Remus said rather smugly.

The two made their way into the Auror's office, where they were greeted warmly by a tall black wizard. "Remus old friend!" Kingsley said as he got up out of his seat and gave Remus a hug. He then turned his attention to Harry, "Oh my, Harry, you look just like your father."

"Thanks I get that a lot, did you know my dad?" Harry asked

"Your father, and Remus here were a few years ahead of me at Hogwarts, I managed to play on the Quidditch team with your dad for a couple of years." Kingsley said.

"As much as I would like to catch up, and let you get acquainted with Harry, we are here on very important business." Remus said seriously

"I would have to assume so, please take a seat." Kingsley said motioning for Harry and Remus to sit. Once Harry and Remus sat, Kingsley asked "So what brings you two here?" And then he took a seat.

"We caught Peter Pettigrew." Remus flat out said

"What I thought he was dead? Yeah, Sirius Black killed him." Kingsley replied

"Nope, Sirius is innocent, Peter was the real secret keeper, he is the one who betrayed Harry's parents. He have proof, Peter is alive, missing a finger I might add, he also has the Dark Mark, do you need more proof." Remus said and he started smiling.

Kingsley thought hard for a moment, and then he too began to smile. "That should be enough proof, Merlin knows I loved Sirius, it will be great to see again. But what do you want me to do?"

"Can you set up a new trial? Allow us to come in with Sirius, and Peter?" Harry asked

"I can't grantee how fair it will be, but what I can promise you is, that I will make sure my Auror's allow you to walk in with Sirius and Peter. But what our great Prime Minister decides what to do after that is his business."

"Thank you very much Kingsley, it was great seeing you again. I have a message from Dumbledore to give you real quick before I leave." Remus said

"What is it?"

"The Order will be getting back together soon, he will let us know when the time is right." Remus said

"About time!" Kingsley said to Remus.

"Well we must be going, we have to tell Sirius the good news." Remus said, as he and Harry stood up.

"I will OWL you guys to let you know the date and time. I look forward to seeing you all again, hopefully sooner then latter." Kingsley said

Harry, and Remus were just at the door to leave when Kingsley spoke one more time. "Oh Harry, by the way I heard about your trial. Fancy bit of magic if you ask me. Have you ever thought of becoming an Auror?" He asked

Harry turned to respond. "I would love to catch Dark Wizards, but I just don't know if I could work for a government that did this to me, and Sirius." Harry said sadly.

"Merlin knows your N.E.W.T. scores are high enough. If you don't like the government so much, change it. I'm sure you would rise fast in the Auror ranks, you could change policy." Kingsley said smiling at the young man in his office.

"I will think about it." Harry said now smiling

"Please do." That was the last thing said between them, Remus and Harry made his way back down to the entrance hall and apparated home.

"Well how did it go?" Sirius asked as soon as he saw Harry, and Remus return home.

"Kingsley was pleased that you are innocent, he says he can't wait to see you again, he guarantees us that you we can go to trial, with Peter. Though he can't control what the Minister does." Remus said answering Sirius

"I've always liked that man!" Sirius said with a smile, "However who knows that the bastard for a Minister will do." His mood changing instantly

"Don't worry Sirius, even if he finds you guilty I promise I won't let you go back to Azkaban." Harry said placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder

"Thank you Harry."

A/N: Well I hope you all liked it! Especially the duel. Please review and let me know, keep up the double digit reviews, and I will try to have another chapter up before Monday! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 5: Sirius's Trial

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: Again thanks for the reviews, I want more! HAHA I'm review crazy. Alright I do want everyone to know that I will continue False Prophecy, I'm just waiting for my beta reader to catch up and then I will give her a new chapter, and then I will post it. Finally I just want you too know that I do know Goldie is kind of a girly nickname, that is why Remus, and Sirius gave it too him. Ok well read and review!

"How do I look?" Sirius asked Harry

Harry took Sirius in for a moment, he had his finest Dress Robes on for his trial. "You look good."

"Alright guys the rat is ready to go!" Remus said walking into Sirius's room with Peter in rat form, in a small cage.

"Excellent!" Sirius said wickedly looking at Peter.

"Hurry up and change into some dress robes so we can go!" Remus snickered at Sirius

"Oh piss off!" Sirius throwing a dirty pair of boxers at him.

"Careful now Sirius, don't forget I'm supposed to be a witness for you today." Remus said egging Remus on even more

"Whatever, come on Harry lets go." Sirius said he was starting to get very nervous.

The three of them, er the four of them made their way outside, the rat was starting to run around crazily in the cage, Remus stuck his wand in there and stunned him one last final time.

"Lets go on three. Three…two…one" Harry said and all three of them disapperated plus Peter still stunned in his cage.

The three of them found them self once again in the entrance hall to the Ministry.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, good too see you two again." The same Auror that escorted Harry to his trial was now going to do the same with Sirius. "And you must be Sirius Black. I must say if what Kingsley has told me is true, I want to be the first to apologize."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it." Sirius said with a smile growing on his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

The journey to the court room seemed faster then it did last time, maybe it was because Harry wasn't on trial, though he was still desperately worried for his godfather. He would not let him go back to Azkaban.

"This is as far as I can take you guys. Trust me when I say the minister is not pleased! He didn't want to allow Mr. Potter, or Mr. Lupin to come in with you. He was extremely angry when Mr. Kingsley undermined his authority." The Auror said

"Well thanks for listening to Kingsley, not the Minister." Sirius said shaking the Auror's hand

"No problem, anything for an infamous Marauder." The Auror said with a chuckle and walked away

The three of them laughed at this, they figured Kingsley must have told him some stories of the Marauder's child hood days.

"Well let's not keep the minister waiting." Sirius said and stepped into the court room. Sirius took a seat in the chair with the chains, and Harry, and Remus said in the a row of seats right behind him.

"Right on time, I must say I am must impressed that you are turning yourself in. You will not believe the PR I will get for putting the murderess Sirius Black back into Azkaban." Minister Fudge said coolly.

"Minister, with all due respect, I'm not here to turn myself in. I am here today with Proof that I am innocent." Sirius spook up

"HA! What proof could that be?" The Minister asked

"I am here today with none other then the Potter's real secret keeper, the real murderer of all those muggles, I have a nine fingered Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius said defiantly

There was a loud murmur in the court room, and a couple of laughs at Sirius's bad joke, but nonetheless everyone was interested.

"Alright well bring him in." The Minister sighed in defeat

"Actually sir he is already here, he is an illegal animagi, that is how he was able to stay hidden for so many years." Sirius said and smirked at the irony.

"If I may sir?' Remus asked stepping up with the cage in hand. The Minister nodded at Remus. Remus then opened the cage and Peter in rat form immediately jumped out of the cage. Harry took the liberty and pointed his wand at the rat, and forced him to turn back into a human. A second latter stood Peter Pettigrew cowering on the floor.

"I..I…I can't believe it." Minister Fudge stammered.

"Please minister… Don't listen to them! I only transformed to escape Black. He was the Potter's secret keeper, even ask Albus Dumbledore!" Peter said still cowering on the floor, deathly afraid.

The Minister turned to the Wizengamot, and asked, "Albus, is he telling the truth?" once again very pleased that he may, just be able to throw Black back into Azkaban.

Albus Dumbledore thought hard and looked up sadly, "From what the Potter's told me Mr. Black was to be the Secret Keeper. However, I believe they changed their mind and Sirius here is telling the….." Before Albus could finish he was cut of by the Minister.

"That will be enough Albus, thank you!" Fudge said extremely happy.

"Well seeing as Peter is an illegal Animagi, and he could have came and told us the truth all along I sentence him to one year in Azkaban." Peter looked terrified as Fudge said his sentence. "Now Sirius Black. You had a fancy story, but I must go with Albus on this the Potters did name you Secret Keeper, so I sentence you to the Dementors kiss!" Fudge said and laughed mirthlessly.

"Now hold on here!" Sirius tried to speak up.

"Guards take him away!" Fudge roared

Two guards walked up to Sirius, and grabbed him on each shoulder and removed the chains. Harry's hand was immediately on his wand, but it seemed someone else in the court had the same idea. This time Albus Dumbledore was really going to help.

The tall headmaster of Hogwarts, with long white hair, and a long white beard slowly pulled himself out of his chair to a standing position, and lazily flicked his wand. Instantly the two guards were flown away from Sirius, and a magical barrier now protected him.

"Albus what is the meaning of this!" Fudge roared

"I am sorry to say this to you Fudge, but your stupidity has gone on long enough. Not only were you bias in Harry Potter's case, but now in Sirius Black's case with overwhelming evidence. Even if you don't believe Sirius you should have atleast ordered some vieterisum on Peter. Because of all this, I must put forth a vote of no confidence in you, and if the other members of the Wizengamot agree, Sirius Black is now a free man, and should be compensated for his years in Azkaban." Albus Dumbledore said very slowly with a bright twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

"I agree!" An old witch in the Wizengamot said and stood up.

"Me too."

"Here here! Down with Fudge." Before they knew it all of the members of the Wizengamot agreed

Sirius gave a loud yell and jumped out of his seat he was a free man! "Thank you Albus Dumbledore! If there is anything I can ever do for you feel free to stop by anytime!"

"Come on Sirius, Remus lets celebrate!" Harry said jumping out of his seat. The three of them left the court room. They didn't want to stick around for the Politicking, that was best left to the old timers. Sirius would latter joke.

"TOM! A round of firewisky, and butterbeer on me!" Sirius exclaimed as he, Remus, and Harry stepped into The Leaky Cauldron.

"Sirius…. Sirius Black!" Tom stammered in fear.

"Don't worry Tom, I'm innocent, I'm sure it will be all over the papers tomorrow!" Sirius said and then yelled for joy once again.

"Well in that case its on me!" Tom exclaimed happily

There little celebration lasted until about five in the morning the next day. It only took a few minutes for Tom to pass the word around, and nearly all of their old friends showed up to have a drink with the Marauders and to hear were the hell he had been these past few years. It was truly a happy night. How they managed to stumble back to their home, let alone their living room would be one of the true great mysteries of the universe.

The three of them were still past out in the their living room at three the following afternoon when there intruder alarm went off. "Bloody Hell! Remus! Sirius get up!" Harry yelled. The three of them jumped to their feet and ran to the door, wands ready. Harry was the first to look outside. His jaw dropped, it wasn't Death Eaters. It was worse, walking up to the door was Albus Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger.

A/N: I know rather short, the next chapter is going to be extremely long! I know for a fact you will all love it! I had a real hard time writing this chapter however, I am getting extremely lazy in this hot heat. Just keep up the ten plus reviews a chapter, it really motivates me. I hope you all enjoyed! Now Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 6: Harry's Pride

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: The one thing that I keep getting flamed for is the Defense Against the Dark Arts newt. Maybe it was a little too easy. But remember everyone learned how to do it in the DA not in class, plus they all had extreme difficult with it. The other spell is the advanced expelliarmus. This spell must be hard/rare because Harry who is thought by Sirius, and Remus (Hogwarts DADA teacher!) didn't know what it was. He just used a different trick and it worked. Anyway had to get that out, other then that please enjoy.

The three of them were still past out in the their living room at three the following afternoon when there intruder alarm went off. "Bloody Hell! Remus! Sirius get up!" Harry yelled. The three of them jumped to their feet and ran to the door, wands ready. Harry was the first to look outside. His jaw dropped, it wasn't Death Eaters. It was worse, walking up to the door was Albus Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger.

"Oh bloody hell I have too much of a hangover for this." Harry said angrily, Remus, and Sirius nodded in agreement, last night may have been a blast, but they were certainty going to have to pay for it.

"Well we might as well meet them out there." Sirius spoke, and the three of them headed outside

"Ah, good your all up, I heard about the celebration last night, I was afraid I was going to have to…." Albus was cut off by Hermione

"Harry!" She yelled and threw herself into him giving him a giant hug. Harry quickly set his wand down on the picnic table next to him so he could embrace Hermione.

Saying Harry was surprised by this would have been an understatement, more like shocked.

"Um… hi Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked awkwardly

"Better, I heard about your trial." Hermione said starting to spill her guts to Harry, when she suddenly realized where she was, and pulled away from Harry extremely red in the face.

Sirius and Remus exchanged knowing looks and sniggered a bit before one of them spoke. "So Albus, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit too?" Sirius asked

"Well, seeing as you are now once again free, I was wondering if you, and I might add Harry, would like to join the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling.

"I would love to rejoin the order!" Sirius said enthusiastically

Harry on the other hand would have no part in it. "NO!"

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked he did not expect this from Harry.

Harry did not want any part of the Order, it was already bad enough that Remus was in it. The Order took his parents away from him, the order was responsible for his life being taken away from him. He would never admit this was the real reason he didn't want to join. "I don't trust you! You allowed me to be expelled, you didn't seem to care where I disappeared too after I was expelled, and you cursed me at my trial!" Harry spat venomously at Dumbledore.

"Harry, as I hope you know, I have no control over what Fudge does, the reason I cursed you was I was trying to help. I really had no idea what you were capable of doing, I thought the guards would easily overpower you, I was wrong." Dumbledore said sadly

"Harry, listen to him, look at me I spent twelve years at Azkaban I don't blame Albus. I only blame Peter. You should only blame Fudge." Sirius said trying to calm down his godson.

"Maybe if he hadn't cursed me, I could forgive him. But I just can't I'm sorry." Harry said flat out.

Albus paused, it looked like he was trying to decide what would be best to say, Hermione looked very hurt by the fact that Harry wouldn't join the Order.

"Harry, I am human like everyone else. You are just looking at the bad stuff I have done. Don't forget, I got the Wizengamot to overrule Fudge, for not only you, but for Sirius too. Also don't forget I told Remus where Peter was located."

"Yeah, well we were betrayed there too, Voldemort was waiting there for us! It was a fucking trap!" Harry swore loudly, just remembering they were set up on the hunt for Peter.

"Really?" Albus thought about this, the only other person who knew about them going after Peter was… well it couldn't have been him… he would never betray the Headmaster. "I really don't know how that happened. Listen Harry, it doesn't really matter if you like me anymore. I am just going to flat out say it. You can not kill Voldemort. There are things that only I can tell you about, things that only I can show you about before you can kill him." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really! If you're so great why haven't you killed him then? If I am so weak, why even bother?" Harry asked fuming with rage

"I didn't mean it like that, this has nothing to do with your skills as a wizard. Stop having a big head Harry! You're not all powerful!" Dumbledore said staring to raise his voice.

"You should take your own advice!" Harry spat back

"I may be old Harry, but I'm not old enough to teach you a lesson. You want to see power? You may have the first curse." Albus said pulling his wand out, confidently bragging. None of them had seen this side of Albus before, but everyone does have a breaking point don't they?

"You really want me too?" Harry grinned evilly at Dumbledore

"Well I see your wand is on the table over there." Albus paused pointing his wand at the table. "I know you can summon it, but by the time it takes for it to get to you, I will have stunned you." Albus bragged

"Well, we will just have to see about that, STUPEFY!" Harry yelled throwing his hand forward right at Dumbledore. He them immediately rolled out of the way of Albus's counter curse, and summoned his wand.

"Very good Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling a bright blue.

"Thank you, now are you sure you want to Duel? I mean really Professor, I wouldn't want to hurt an old man."

"Harry, I've hurt you in the past, you're hurting me now. I think we both need to earn each others respect. What better way then to test our magical strength against each other? So by all means Harry…"

Harry pointed his wand at Albus, not sure exactly what to do, he didn't want to hurt his former Headmaster. He figured this wouldn't hurt too bad 'Expelliarmus'.

Albus laughed a bit, and easily managed to block the disarming spell. He pointed his wand at Harry, and the next second Harry went flying through the air and eventually dropped into the ground, in pain.

"Come on Harry. Don't be afraid to hurt me. This is the only way you will respect me, then so be it."

Sirius, Remus, and Hermione all watched what was happening before their eyes. The two greatest wizards on the side of light were fighting. Voldemort could win right here. What if they overdid it and killed each other?

Harry pulled himself up off the ground and smirked. "Have it your way…" Harry said and disapperated right behind Albus.

He pointed his wand into the small of Albus's back and thought 'Reducto'. However before the spell left his wand Harry suddenly found his wand pointed in the air away from his former headmaster. Their wands were intertwined above their heads.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said "I invented this Harry." The next second Dumbledore was on the other side of Harry, his wand once again pointed at him. Harry was in mid apparation when the same spell from earlier caught him and he was flown back painfully threw the air.

"We have to stop this!" Hermione squeaked to Sirius, and Remus

"No, Harry is too prideful he has to learn that there is others he can learn from, and Dumbledore needs to learn how powerful Harry is and treat him as an equal. Both of them have too big of egos" Remus said

Before anyone could respond Harry yelled "DICATAS MAZOM!" Sirius and Remus both looked surprised at Harry's use of this spell.

The spell rushed at Albus, there was nothing he could do, and he knew it. He simply muttered "He is the chosen one." Then he immediately dropped to the ground as the spell hit him.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY! What is wrong with you!" Sirius scolded. "That spell causes blinding pain, and he is going to beknocked out for a week!"

"I had to put him in his place, I had to show him what I can do." Harry responded sadly

"Harry…" Hermione whispered sadly.

However he couldn't respond because the next second Albus jumped to his feat, pointed his wand at Harry, and returned the favor "DICATAS MAZOM!"

"Fuck" Harry muttered, unlike Dumbledore he was going to try and evade the spell. He apparated about ten feet to his right. However just like he knew it would the spell immediately changed directions and hit Harry square in the chest immediately knocking Harry out, while still feeling unbelievable pain.

It took Harry about the same time as it took Dumbledore to regain conscience. He pulled himself to his feet, breathing extremely hard. Not only was it magically draining to cast the spell, it was even more so once it hit, let alone somehow being able to recover from it.

Harry looked over at Dumbledore, he was also breathing heavily. They both sighed, and continued the duel. There was two loud pops and they both apparated and found themselves right in the middle of where they were fighting, wands once again intertwined, jets of orange, and yellow rushing out of their wands.

"If you're too tired Harry you can give up now?" Albus mocked, Albus Dumbledore was actually mocking Harry Potter.

"However tired I am I know you are and then some." Harry replied back, and then jumped to the side sending a stunning spell right at Albus.

Albus also jumped to the side sending his own stunner right into Harry. The spell caught Harry square in the chest since he was already air born he couldn't avoid it. Dumbledore smiled in triumph, however in that very same instant he realized Harry's stunner made contact with his leg, and he dropped to the ground stunned.

Hermione squealed at this, "We need to revive them."

"I don't know… Maybe we should teach them a lesson and not." Sirius said and chuckled

"Enervate, Enervate." Remus said pointing his wand at the two of them.

"Bloody hell." Harry stammered as he pulled himself off of the ground rubbing his head.

"Bloody hell is right." Albus said mimicking Harry's actions while getting up. "Harry I want to apologize, you truly are all powerful."

"We both know that isn't true. I didn't mean it when I said it. I was just trying to rile you up." Harry said with a smile.

"Well it certainty worked. I must say, your power, and knowledge at such a young age is unheard off. I am most happy that this isn't ten years in the future. You learned so much in your first seven years of magic, Merlin knows how much more you will learn in the next ten."

"Well thanks for the compliment Albus." Harry smiled and then returned the compliment "I am glad you are not twenty years younger, you are a force to be reckoned with now, I would bet when you had a little more youth you were unstoppable."

"Oh that I was, that I was." Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling more then ever. "Now Harry, will you join my order, and help me destroy Voldemort?" Albus asked hopefully

"Yes… But if I do this, I want us to mainly concentrate on taking Voldemort out as quickly as possible. I don't want to sit around taking out nameless Death Eaters."

"Excellent! There are some things that I need to tell you Harry. The first Order meeting will be at the end of this month at Hogwarts. I will tell you all of them after that meeting, and we can even start then too."

"Great I will see you then… Albus."

"Yes, I must make my exit, I believe Mrs. Granger wanted to stay around for a bit?" Albus asked Hermione.

"Yea… I kind of wanted to talk to Harry." Hermione said, and slightly blushed

"Great!" Albus exclaimed once more and he walked away and once it was safe disapperated.

"Harry, do you ah, think we could go for a walk maybe?" Hermione asked

"S…sure." Harry slightly stammered back. "Let's go." With that Harry lead Hermione down a walking trail.

"Ah young kids in Love." Sirius said smiling broadly, he was proud of his godson, for picking such a beautiful young lady.

"Do you ever wish we got a chance to experience that?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"Speak for yourself Moony, I've been with my fair sure of women."

"Heaven knows you have, I even have Padfoot. Back in our days of school we were quite infamous." Remus said his eyes twinkling at the many memories they had. "But what I mean is really feel love?"

"Yea, someday Remus someday."

"So Hermione, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?" Harry asked breaking the long standing silence as they walked through the woods.

Hermione bit her lip, she really didn't know what to say. "I just, well just felt bad how our last talk ended."

"Oh don't worry about it. I hope things are going better between you and Ron." Harry had to spit that last part out, he really hoped they weren't.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just looked down at her feet. Harry didn't know how to take this so he kept quiet for a while longer.

"So how did you convince Albus to take you with him today?" Harry couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Oh well, I didn't convince him, he asked me to come." She said once again looking up at Harry.

This certainly surprised Harry. "Really? Why?"

"Well, I don't know. He mentioned something like, I calm you down or something."

Well he was definitely right at this. Hermione did have some way to calm Harry down. Still though why would Albus want him calm? "Why did he want me calm?"

Hermione bit her lip, she did know why. She wanted to tell Harry but didn't know if she should. His piercing green eyes started deep into her chocolate brown ones, and she couldn't take it anymore she had to tell him the truth. "Harry, he is scared of you. He can't believe you were able to disarm him at the Trial, he really can't understand how someone is so powerful at such a young age. He is afraid you will turn to Dark Arts, and become an evil wizard." Hermione said and started to cry.

Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to help Albus. If this is the way he thought of him, then why the hell should he help! His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione though.

"Harry please don't turn into a dark lord, I need you!" She said and sobbed even harder once again throwing herself onto Harry into a hug.

"You need me?" Harry asked inquisitively

"Er.. I mean the we need you, the wizarding world needs you. Please help Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said severely blushing.

Harry just hugged her even tightly. The stood there for a while in silence. "I will Hermione, I will."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said and hugged Harry even tighter. "I have to go though, I want to spend some time with my parents and tell them that this will be the last time I see them until the war is done."

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"It's ok, is it safe to apparate from here?"

"Yeah."

"Goodbye Harry." Hermione said and quickly kissed Harry on the cheek, and before he could reply she disapperated.

A/N: Alright I hope you all liked this, the next chapter will be even longer. We get the first Order meeting, and Harry, and Albus "start". Hum… I wonder what they could be starting? Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 7: The Order of the Phoenix

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: As I start this chapter I want to first say sorry that it is going to take so long to get out. I had a big state test that I needed to do for my job, written and skills so I had to study hard. As I start this it is Thursday, and I am going away for the weekend so I hope I can get this up soon for you guys. Better late then never, I hope at least! Please enjoy!

"Come on guys let's go!" Remus shouted as he stood at the entry to their house.

"Yeah, yeah, one minute." Harry hollered back

"You're supposed to be initiated today, hurry up!" Remus yelled once again.

"Yeah come on slow ass!" Sirius yelled, as he joined Remus at the entry.

"Oh screw you Sirius, you just got out here, alright let's go." Harry said finally joining them.

The three of them made their way silently to the apparation barrier, the sound of three cracks could be heard as they all apparated just outside the Hogwarts grounds.

"Come on, we need to make up some time." Remus said, and started to run to the entrance of Hogwarts.

The three of them made it up to the castle in no time. "They are in the Great Hall" Remus said, and the three of them turned left, and opened a few doors, and suddenly found themselves in the Great Hall overlooking, about two dozen witches, and wizards sitting at a long single table. The first witch he noticed was Hermione, she looked up and gave Harry a small smile, and a wink before returning her attention to the notes in front of her. The next person he noticed was Snape. Oh how he loathed him, he could feel evil magic just radiating off of him.

"Sirius, Remus, welcome back to The Order of the Phoenix." Albus said and motioned for them to take their seats. Once Sirius, and Remus were sitting Albus spoke again. "Harry, you are here to take a sacred oath, and to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"The only oath I will take is too promise, to destroy all that is evil." Harry said glaring down at Snape, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Albus smiled at this, and said. "I think that would be good enough, please Mr. Potter take a seat." Albus said, and the table expanded a bit, and a chair appeared out of nowhere next to Sirius, and Remus. Harry immediately took this as his queue and he took a seat.

"Alright, now that everyone is situated we can begin. First off, let me welcome everyone To the order of the Phoenix. Now this isn't all of our members, those of us that couldn't make it are the majority of the Weasley's, Neville Longbottom….." Harry was surprised to hear that Neville was in the order, from what he remembered of the bloke he always seemed to fumble around or something. Harry decided to forget about it and pay attention Albus. "… Now I need to assign some of you here at Hogwarts, Mr. Wealsey, Mrs. Granger." Albus said looking at the two teens. "Since you both our fresh out of school, I think it would be appropriate for you to be stationed her, you can stay in the teachers quarters, but you may have access to Gryffindor hall. I believe not only will you do a good job defending the castle, but you will also be a liaison for the students to confide in. Tonk's I also wish for you to stay here, as an Auror you will add even extra protection. On top of that Severus, and Remus will already be here, simply because I wish for you both to continue to teach."

When the punky looking witch that Albus called Tonks heard, that Remus was a teacher at Hogwarts, she bit her lip, and winked at Remus, who instantly bushed. Sirius, and Harry grinned at each other, each thinking of ways to torment the poor werewolf when they got home.

Albus talked for at least another hour, informing everyone about suspected Death Eaters, Death Eater attacks, and so on. Harry found it all rather boring, and paid little attention to it.

"Ok, well that is it for now. I may contact individuals, but the whole group will meet at the last day of every month to share information. Mr. Potter if you could please stick around." Albus said and ended the meeting, Sirius, and Remus waved Harry good bye. Hermione ran up to Harry gave him a giant hug, and kissed him on the cheek before she ran off to join Ron, who was spitting venom at Harry.

"If you could follow me please Mr. Potter." Albus said, and the two of them walked quietly to the Headmasters office. Albus said the password "Blow Pop" and the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance jumped aside. Still silent the two of walked up the steps and into the office. "Please Harry sit." Albus said. Harry sat in the same chair that he used to frequent so often a lifetime ago.

"Harry, I am going to cut right down to the chase. Voldemort has been around to long to waste a lot of needed time with information. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" Albus asked looking deep into Harry's soul.

"Vaguely, I read about it in a book once. I must say I was intrigued, but I couldn't find any other information on it." Harry answered truthfully.

"Well, as I'm sure you know a Horcrux split's a part of your soul, and practically making you immortal. I believe Voldemort made six of them."

"Six! That is horrible, it is bad enough for one, but six of them?" Harry really didn't ask, he was just disgusted that someone would do such a horrible thing.

"One is already destroyed however." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"The diary." Harry said softly

"That is right, now I believe I know where some of the remaining ones are located, and I am working on the rest. I have a lot of memories that I have gathered from different people that made me come to this conclusion. If anything ever happens to me where I can no longer help you, all the information to figure this out on your own, is in my pensive, in that closet." Albus said, pointing to his right.

"Why not show me know?" Harry asked

"Because, like I said earlier we have wasted to much time, lets go destroy one now!" Albus said standing up with a rush of power.

"Where are we going?"

"An abandoned orphanage, we will apparate right outside of it, the muggle address is 7666 Churchill street. I will momentarily take the apparation wards down. Let's go on the count of three. One…two…three." Albus said, and with two loud cracks they were gone.

Harry and Albus both rematerialized at the same time just outside of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"This was an orphanage?" Harry asked

"Oh yes, one of the first in all of London. This is where none other then Tom Marvolo Riddle called his childhood home. Well, let's get this done with." With that Albus opened the door to the orphanage. As soon as the door opened both Harry and Albus felt it, it was a chilling, evil magical signature.

"Something terrible is definitely here." Harry said out loud.

"I believe we will find it in his old room, keep behind me Harry, if we run into a trap, I want you to be far enough away, so it wont get us both."

The closer the two of them got to Voldemort's old bedroom, the darker it also got, both of the wizards muttered "Lumos"

"It's behind that door." Harry said as soon as he saw the door that lead to the bedroom.

Albus carefully and slowly walked up to the door, and turned the knob. Nothing it was locked… "Alohomora !" Dumbledore commanded and the door burst open.

"That was easy, too easy." He mused just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Once they stepped inside the evil chilling feeling grew a hundred times worse, the room was huge. Almost as big as Gryffindor tower. There had to be at least fifty beds, going up and down on each side of the room, all of them seemed to be deteriorating, each bed held a small dresser next to it, they also seemed to be deteriorating. There was one bed, and one dresser however that seemed to be in perfect shape, it was even glowing a bit.

"I can't believe Tom would do that." Albus said

"What do you mean?"

"When I first came to inform Tom that he was a wizard he had hidden a variety of objects that he had stolen from fellow orphans in that very same dresser. It is almost like he placed the Horcrux in there to… to… taunt me." Albus informed Harry and walked closer to the dresser.

"Could it be so simple?" He asked himself. He flicked his wand like he did so many years ago to retrieve the stolen goods. This time however nothing jumped out. However one drawer glowed red, and the evil chill seemed to grow stronger. In an almost trance like state, Albus walked right up to the dresser, and placed his hand on the drawer that glowed red. He pulled back and the drawer and opened it with ease. Inside revealed a beautiful black ring with Serpents on it, in the shape of the Slytherin S. Before reaching to grab it Albus turned his head and nodded at Harry. His hand slowly found its way to the ring. As soon as he clutched his fingers around it, a jet of black light, appeared out of no where heading straight for Ablus.

"LOOK OUT!" Harry yelled, Albus spun around to see the spell rushing straight at him, there was nothing he could do, luckily for him, Harry was on the ball. With two quick flicks of his wand, Harry sent an absent piece of ruble into the air, and then had it intercept just in time with the black light. The tiny piece of ruble blew up on impact with the black light, shattering it into thousands of pieces, however it did its job and the curse was gone.

Albus sighed with relief and looked gratefully over at Harry. "Bloody Hell! Thank you Harry, do you have any idea what that curse would have done?" Albus asked, swearing for the first time ever in front of Harry.

"No." Harry simply said, he was shocked at hearing his former headmaster swear.

"It causes your whole body, to burn and blacken, it is one of the most painful deaths known to the wizarding world. I am sure I would have been able to stop it before it killed me, but at the very least it would have severely damaged one of my limbs permanently. Come on Harry let us get out of here. I've a bad feeling." Albus said, with the ring securely in his pocket, the two of them set of at a brisk run.

It seemed easy, too easy to retrieve a Horcrux, from what Harry knew about them, it didn't seem possible that Voldemort would only have one curse protecting it. Everything became clear a moment latter however as they entered the main entrance room. The room was almost as big as the bedroom they were just in. Unlike when they entered, the entrance Hall was not empty, hundreds of partially decomposed bodies now occupied it, and they where slowly making their way towards the two wizards.

"Inferi." Albus spat

"I'm thinking Inferno? What about you Albus?" Harry asked with a huge smile now on his lips, this is what he lived for, a good fight!

"Really Harry? Don't you think that is a little overboard?" Albus said, joining Harry with his smile. "Well, Mr. Potter if you insist."

The two wizards slowly, and simultaneously brought their wands up and pointed them directly ahead and thought 'INFERNO!' Instantly out of both wands, a windstorm of fire erupted, filling the whole room up with fire, except for the area right around Harry, and Albus. Thirty seconds later the fire was gone, and all that remained of the Inferi where, the once again lifeless bodies severely charred.

"That was easy enough, may I suggest that we get out of here before anything else shows up." Albus said, and started to once again run to the entrance door. Harry immediately followed.

Now in the lead, Harry pointed his wand at the door and bellowed "REDUCTO!" The entrance door's blasted open, allowing the two of them to exit the building without touching anything else.

Once they where safely outside of the Orphanage the both of them caught their breath and Albus finally spoke. "The wards around my office are down again, lets go." Without bothering to count, there were two loud cracks, and the two of them were gone.

There was two loud pops in the headmasters office, as Harry, and Albus disapperated safely home. "We did it!" Harry yelled for joy

"Yes we did!" Albus said his eyes magically twinkling bright blue. "We are not yet done though. We still need to destroy the blasted thing." Albus said and pulled the ring out of his pocked and set it on his desk. "Now destroying a Horcrux is much easier then finding one. Yes the spell, is long, and rather tiring, the incantation is Reductium Allcovius Horcruence. It is nonverbal, watch me this time, and I will let you try it next time." Albus said, and slowly pulling his wand up, both where extremely quiet as Albus concentrated hard. Suddenly a bright white light slowly came out of Albus's wand and made its way to the ring. The light wrapped itself around the ring, and after a few moments, a small crack appeared in the center of the black jewel, and the white light purred into it, a few moments later there was a blinding flash, and the light was gone.

"Wow." Harry stated he was amazed by this spell.

"Oh, yes wow indeed. This is a very powerful spell." Albus said, while at the same time slipping the ring around his finger. "Now Harry, if you don't mind I would to come home with you for a minute. I know it is late, but I'm sure Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black are still up waiting for you. I think it is best if I explain to them what exactly we where doing tonight." They waited a few moments, while Albus once again took the apparation wards down, and the two of them apparated to Harry's house.

Albus was indeed correct, lights where on at the house. The two of them quickly made there way into the unlocked house.

"If you would please do the honors Harry?" Albus asked

"Sonorus" Harry muttered softly and the spell magically magnified his voice, and then yelled "MOONY! PADFOOT! GET OUT HERE, ALBUS HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Harry flicked his wand ending the spell.

Sirius was the first to enter the living room, where Albus, and Harry where now waiting. Sirius had a wicked sort of grin on his face. Before Harry could ask him why, he received his answer, out walked into the living room, was none other then an extremely flushed Remus Lupin, and the 'spunky' girl from the Order meeting that Harry knew was Tonks, to top it off she was wearing one of Remus's robes.

"Ah, Mrs. Tonks what a pleasant surprise. I guess you can know about this too, please have a seat." Albus said looking inquisitively at the pink haired witch, trying desperately to hold back a smile.

Harry and Sirius however had no such ideas as trying to hold theirs back, both were grinning from ear to ear, laughing at the embarrassed witch, and wizard.

A/N: Again sorry it took so long, please keep up with the good work on reviews! The next chapter will be entitled Dumbledore's Sacrifice. I hope to get it out within a couple of days, so review!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 8: Dumbledore's Sacrifice

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: Thanks to Zam for catching a typing error that had Hermione, and Tonk's married. So sorry, it has been fixed they are not married. Also a lot of you want to see Hermoine come into play. Starting with next chapter you will see her a lot more!

Order Meeting Last Day of August

"Alright now all that is left to do is for me to fill a teaching position." Albus said scanning the crowd.

"Teaching positions? Albus there are no empty slots to fill." Minerva asked slightly confused

"Ah, that is where you are wrong Minerva, I need to fill a Transfiguration, and head of Gryffindor house."

"Albus! Are you firing me?" Minerva asked she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Definitely not! I'm promoting you Minerva, you are the new Headmistress of Hogwarts." Albus said smiling broadly.

There was a collective "What?" From the Order, including Harry.

"Yes, I'm sorry to admit that I am resigning as Headmaster. The mission, that myself and young Mr. Potter are currently going on will take me away from the school too much, and the research that I'm doing for it will occupy my mind too much where it would not be fair to the students. I am sorry."

"Albus, I'm honored that you would have me replace you, but it's too soon, you can't leave Hogwarts!" Minerva protested

"Well, I wont be leaving, I still need Hogwarts, and my office, I will have you to oversee day to day activities, but I will remain to help you with anything you need. Now, I have thought long and hard as too who the new transfiguration should be. I believe the perfect person to fill this post is Sirius Black, would you mind Sirius?" Albus said his eyes twinkling madly at the former Azkaban resident.

"Yeah, of course I will Albus." Sirius was barely able to speak, he was in a state of shock.

"Excellent, now for head of Gryffindor house, Remus I believe, you are the senior Gryffindor, am I correct?" Albus asked turning his smile to the werewolf.

Remus wasn't able to respond, so he just nodded his head yes.

"Excellent this meeting is adjourned, Sirius, if you could meet up with Minerva sometime tomorrow so she can give you her lesson plans, and you can change them as you wish, but since students arrive tomorrow, and classes start the day after, I suggest you don't do too much tweaking at first. Now Harry if you could join me in my office in a few minutes, I need to talk to Minerava, and I am sure you want to talk to Sirius, and Remus." With that Albus, and Minerva left the Great Hall, leaving the rest of the Order to talk amongst themselves over what just transpired.

"Sirius! Remus! Congratulations!" Harry said walking over to his two roommates.

"Harry, are you going to be ok all alone, with me, and Remus at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked he was concerned for his Godson.

"Well, now that I am allowed back into the wizarding world, that means I have access to my funds at Gringotts, so I am thinking of renting a house in Hogsmeade, then you guys can stop by all the time."

Remus, and Sirius smiled at this and looked at each other and Sirius suggested "Why don't you buy the Shrieking Shack from Albus, and fix it up, we will have even easier access then." They all thought of the secret passage from under the womping willow where the young marauders used to sneak into.

"HAHA I love it!"

"Harry.. Um sorry to interrupt your celebration but can I talk to you?" Hermione asked as she appeared out of nowhere right behind Harry.

"Hey, Hermione, where is Ronald?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"He is helping Ginny get ready for her seventh year."

"Um Harry, we will stop by the Shack after the first day of classes to see how you are doing, but ah, yeah, we will let you two talk." Remus awkwardly said and dragged Sirius away.

"So Harry, you're going to buy the shrieking shack? You know it is haunted right?" Hermione asked concerned

"Well, that is just rumors, trust me I have an inside source, they just spread that rumor to keep people out."

"Oh, what was it used for?"

"Oh well, I can't really reveal that information at this moment." Harry said grinning

"Wait a minute! Is that where Remus goes when he transforms?" Hermione asked putting two to two together.

"What you know about that!" Harry asked he was extremely surprised.

"I figured it out in my third year, Snape would substitute for him a lot, and he would always have us to essays on werewolves."

"That bastard! Does anyone else know!" Harry swore

"No, I kept it to myself, and no one else has figured it out."

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said smiling at her

"Um, Harry, I'm sure you know that I'm stationed here at Hogwarts, I was um… wondering if I could come and visit you at the Shack sometimes? I really miss hanging out with you.

"Yeah, sure Hermione, anytime you get bored, or want some company you're more then welcome to stop by." Harry said, he was about to pull her into a hug, but felt rather awkward about it and pulled back.

"Thanks Harry, I better let you go, I'm sure you don't want to keep Albus waiting." Hermione said grinning ear to ear, and slightly blushing.

Harry walked up to his former headmasters office in a stupor, he felt extremely happy that Hermione, wanted to come and see him, he didn't know why. Sure she used to be his best friend, and even lately she started to grow on him again. But why was he this happy? Why did he almost have butterfly's in his stomach.

"Mr. Potter, good to see you finally made it, I was afraid that you forgot about little old me." Albus said smiling.

"Sorry, I was a little sidetracked, so are we going after another Horcrux tonight?"

"We certainly are. There is a cave by the sea that Tom and his orphanage visited, and Tom did a bit of nasty magic there. I believe we will find one there."

"Great let's get going, oh before we go I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it Harry."

"Well, I was wondering if I could buy the Shrieking Shack from you?" Harry asked hopefully.

Albus looked inquisitively at Harry, and then smiled and responded. "I assume, this is because you want to be closer to your friends, well as of now all the Shrieking Shack is doing is rotting away. I am sure you know what it was once used for, so do you have a Galleon on you by any chance?"

"Sure do." Harry said pulling out a gold coin.

"Excellent, you are now the new owner of the Shrieking Shack." Albus said taking the Galleon from Harry, and smiling.

"Thank you Albus."

"Alright, now let's get going. This one is going to be hard to explain where to apparate too, so I'm just going to have you side-along with me. So if you would Harry please grab onto my arm, and I will lower the wards, and we can apparate out of here."

Harry didn't respond he just grabbed onto Albus's shoulder, and felt the sickening sensation that is side-along apparation. Once the sickening sensation was over, Harry opened his eyes, to see the pitch black country side, and the wild see crashing against the rocks below.

"Why would an orphanage take kids to a place like this?"

"Well they didn't come her exactly, there is a muggle village nearby. Tom, forced a couple of fellow orphans out here, and hurt them."

"That's terrible."

"Come on Harry, we have a ways to go." Albus said taking off at a jog, to the edge of the steep cliff. "We have to climb down this Harry, of course you can use magic to help you if you need."

"How in the hell did Tom get down here with two other Orphans?"

"Tom had an extreme grasp for magic even in his early childhood."

"Amazing." Harry mumbled

"Lumos" Albus muttered and stuck the wand in-between his teeth and started to climb down the cliff. Harry followed the former Headmasters lead and light his wand up, placed it between his teeth and started to descend down the cliff.

Harry heard a splash below him, he looked down to see Albus swimming in the water. 'Fuck' Harry thought, and pushed his self away from the rock edge, and free flew into the water. Harry instantly felt bone chilling cold, since his wand was still in his mouth to light up the way, he took one of his hands and ran it down his body, thinking of the warming charm. Instantly he felt warmer, and started to swim hard, with a little magic adding him, he soon caught up to the great white wizard.

After a few more minutes of swimming they reached an opening to a cave. Albus was the first to climb out of the water, and onto the hard rock, Harry followed the next moment. Both wizards immediately cast drying, and warming charms.

"Well Mr. Potter, glad to see that you were able to keep up." Albus said jokingly

"Yeah, and I'm surprised an old man could go that fast." Harry joked back

"Touché Mr. Potter, touché." Albus replied laughing, and started to walk farther down in the cave.

They walked for only about a minute when they all of sudden found themselves facing an unnatural looking rock wall.

"This isn't supposed to be here, is it Albus?"

"No Harry, no it's not. Give me a minute to figure out how we can get past." Albus said, and started to slowly wave his wand around, muttering under his breath.

Harry at first wondered, why the hell not blow the wall down. He quickly realized however that big bangs, and such usually wouldn't work. Especially if a wizard like Tom Riddle erected the wall.

"Hum, interesting how crude." Albus said interrupting Harry's thinking.

"What is it Albus? Did you figure out how to get past it?" Harry asked

"Yes I did, Harry come over here, I want to teach you something. Run your hand along the wall and tell me what you feel." Albus said taking a few steps back away from the rock wall so Harry could try and figure it out.

Harry slowly made his way over, and ran his hand over the rock wall. He could instantly feel a sort of leeching effect taking place from it. He immediately pulled his hand back alarmed from it.

"So what did you feel?" Albus asked inquisitively

"It felt like it was trying to suck the blood out of me or something like that."

"Well, you're right, in order for this wall to let us pass it needs some blood."

"Wow, that is crude. So should I just cut myself, and put my hand against it?"

"Yes, that is what you would do. However…" Albus paused ran his wand over his wrist and then put his hand up against the rock wall, and it immediately opened for them. "… I can handle it, I'm not too old yet." Albus said and he and Harry chuckled.

The wizards stepped through the newly made entrance and were greeted by a small lake with an island in the middle of it, and a small little beach right before the lake started.

"Well this is unexpected. Harry if you would please, could you summon the Horxrux for me?"

"Yes Professor, but is it that easy?"

"No, something will stop it but I just want to know what is in that lake before I attempt to swim it."

"Accio Horcrux." Harry said shoving his wand up high. On the island in the middle of the lake, an object, which Harry assumed was the Horcrux jumped into the air, and started to fly towards Harry but something, or things from the lake jumped up and grabbed the object.

"Well, I'm definitely not going into the lake with those things in them, follow me Harry." Albus said and the two of them walked to the edge of the lake.

"Albus, do you feel that? I feel some sort of magical signature."

"Very good Harry, now watch and learn." Albus walked a few feet to the side and waved his wand over a patch of sand, and a small little rickety boat jumped out from under the sand.

"Excellent, alright only one of us can take this boat over to the island. You stay here and provide cover fire for me if I need it."

"Albus, let me go over there with you if those things attack when you're by yourself it could be trouble."

"Yes, that is true. But this boat will only allow one magical signature on it, and I daresay it would have no trouble detecting, both of our signatures."

Harry exhaled softly, and nodded slowly. "Alright I will stay here."

"Excellent." Albus said yet again and pushed the boat into the water and hoped in, and stuck his wand behind him, and he slowly made his way over to the island.

Harry watched Albus cross the small lake, minutes seemed like hours. His wand was constantly ready for anything. However Albus made it over with nothing going wrong. He slowly walked over to the middle of it, he was standing over something in the middle of the island. He started to wave his wand over it, but still nothing. Harry watched Albus try to get the Horcrux for a good ten minutes. Suddenly however Albus's magically magnified voice rang out.

"Harry? Can you hear me?"

"Sonorus. Yes, I can hear you." Harry's own magically amplified voice answered.

"There is a potion protecting the Horcrux. I am going to have to drink it. There is no other way. I know what this potion does. If I drink the whole thing, and you take me back to Severus immediately I will be fine. However I will not want to drink this potion. There is only one way for this to work. You must use the Impervius curse on me. Do it now, while I will offer no resistance and you should be able to hold it."

"Albus! I can't!" Harry argued back

"Harry, this is the only way! Please, we can't stay here to much longer."

"Fine, I'll do it. IMPERIO" As soon as Harry said that a blue spell shot out of his wand, and entranced Albus.

"Drink the potion" Harry said, and Albus heard it inside his head.

"Yes" Albus responded, not arguing back, because he really wanted to drink it. Harry knew though that it would soon get a lot harder.

Harry watched from across the lake as Albus sat there and drank the potion, or at least the first part.

"NO" Harry heard Albus's voice rang out.

"YES!" Harry shouted back and flicked his wand, and Albus went back to drinking the potion.

A few seconds later however Albus fought back "NO! I WONT!"

Harry hated doing this but he through pure raw magic into the spell to make it stronger. "YES FINISH THE POTION!" It was hard to use the Impervious curse on a intelligent powerful wizard, even on the level of Remus, and Sirius, he had practiced on them but could not do it. Now on a wizard of Dumbledore's caliber he couldn't believe it was working. He figured however that it was because deep down he really wanted too, he knew he had too.

"No…No….NO!" Albus tried to fight, but it was futile, with Harry's raw magic pumping into it, and Albus really wanting to drink the potion, it was no use.

"Finish it Albus!" Harry commanded

Albus took one final drink, and in his mind he said "It's done"

Harry broke the spell and Albus snapped back into his self instantly. Although Harry noticed he nearly fell over, Harry guessed that the potion was already taking effect. He slowly reached down, and grabbed the Horcrux. As soon as he did, Inferi jumped to life, and started to encircle the island.

"Incendious Tracktatious" Harry said and flicked his wand. Immediately several fireballs jumped out of his wand and came in contact with the Inferi that were surrounding Albus.

"Hurry get in the boat!" Harry shouted at Albus, though no longer was under the Impervius curse Albus still did it. It was his life at stake! As soon as Albus climbed into the boat, he passed out.

The Inferi were starting to grow in numbers and they were encircling the boat. "INFERNO!" Harry shouted and a firestorm erupted out of his wand. At the same time, he moved his hand up and thought 'Accio' and the boat slowly made its way to Harry.

As soon as Harry's Inferno spell subsided, more and more Inferi climbed out of the water, and started to grab onto the boat.

'Fuck!' Harry thought, he could easily take out all the Inferi, but the boat, and Albus would go with it. "Incendious Tracktatious" Harry said and flicking his wand, again several fireballs shot out of his wand, and made contact with the Inferi that were currently trying to climb into the small boat that Albus occupied. However as soon as these Inferi burned up, more climbed out of the water to attack the boat. Harry just sighed, and did it again, and again.

After what seemed like ages Albus's boat hit sand, Harry immediately stopped the 'Accio' spell. Hundreds of Inferi now surrounded the boat. Harry took a few steps back to give him some room. Harry motions his free hand forward and levitated the unconscious Albus to the ceiling of the cave, where he would be safe.

"INFERNO MAXIMUS!" Harry yelled, and the whole cave erupted in a fire storm. Every single Inferi in the cave was burnt, and disintegrated. Once the fire subsided Harry lowered Albus to about five feet off the ground, and positioned him in front of him. Harry then took of at a full run for the cave entrance. Luckily they encountered to no more Inferi, they made it to the cave entrance with no trouble at all.

"Enervate!" Harry shouted flicking his wand right over Albus.

"Harry… wards… down…" Albus stammered and then passed out again.

Harry immediately grabbed the former headmaster and apparated to Albus's office. When Harry opened his eyes he could see that Albus was still unconscious, and he was turning pale fast.

Harry sate there for a minute thinking how to do this. "Ah… HOUSE-ELF!" Harry yelled.

It took about two seconds, and then there was a loud crack and a house-elf appeared right in front of Harry.

"HARRY POTTER SIR! DOBBY is so HAPPY TO SEE YOU SIR!" The House-elf named Dobby squeaked.

Harry instantly recognized the house-elf that he saved from the Malfoy's in his second year. "Uh… Hi Dobby, no time to talk. Take Albus to the Hospital wing immediately!"

"Yes sir HARRY POTTER SIR!" Dobby said grabbing Albus and with a loud crack apparated away.

'Where is Snape?' Harry thought to himself. 'Could it be hear? After all of those years could it be here? It has too be!' Harry again thought to himself.

"Accio Marauders Map!" Harry said concentrating hard, hoping that the infamous map that Sirius, and Remus told him oh so much about was still in the castle. Harry waited a full minute and finally gave up hope and was about to run down to the dungeons when an old ratty looking piece of parchment zoomed to him. Harry grinned wickedly at this and tapped it with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Harry said and took off at a dash down the stairs not bother to read whatever intro the map had to say. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs Harry looked at the map for Snape. To his surprise he was not in the Dungeons he was on the second floor, in a part of the castle that Harry had never seen. Harry took off as fast as he could go.

Harry soon reached the second floor, and to where he would find Snape, however before he could he ran into a wall, and in front of that wall was a large stone Gargoyle similar to the one guarding Albus's office. He knew this must be the entrance to the teacher's rooms.

"Open, it is an emergency!" Harry commanded the Gargoyle.

No response. "OPEN NOW!"

Still nothing "REDUCTO!" Harry yelled and the spell jumped out of his wand smashing right into the Gargoyle, the spell was just absorbed and it still didn't budge.

"Who dares to force entry into this corridor?" The Gargoyle asked slowly.

"Harry Potter, this is an emergency, open up!"

"Password please."

"I don't know it! This is an emergency!"

Upon hearing that Harry didn't know the password the gargoyle returned to his stone state and was silent.

"FUCK THIS!" Harry spat in rage, his wand vibrating in his hand. "REDUCTOOOOOOO…" Harry yelled holding the spell at the tip of his wand while it gained power. "…OO MAXIMUS!" A huge bolt of blue light shot out of his wand, once again the spell was being absorbed by the Gargoyle. Instead of letting go Harry just kept sending more and more magic into it. Soon it overloaded the gargoyle, and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Protego" Harry quickly put up a shield charm to protect himself from the debris.

As soon as the Gargoyle was out of the way, Harry pulled his map out and started to run to the room that Snape was in. Harry reached Snape's room only after a few moments, it was the second on the left. Harry turned the doorknob to find it was locked. Harry ran his hand over the knob and the door burst of off its hinges, and Harry stepped into Snapes room.

Snape's room represented him pretty good, it was dark and greasy, how a room can be greasy still remained a mystery but Snape pulled it off.

Severus Snape laid happily sleeping in his bed, suddenly his door burst off of its hinges and woke him up. He laid still for a few more minutes, and turned to face the culprit his wand appearing out of now where. Sadly for him before he could even think of a spell to send, the culprit shouted…

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled instantly disarming his former potions teacher. "Come on Snape, to the hospital wing, Albus needs you it's an emergency!"

"POTTER! How dare you…"

"SHUT IT SNAPE! Let's go now!" Harry ordered brandishing his wand in a threatening matter.

Snape mumbled something under his breath, and took off at a run to the Hospital wing. The two wizards said nothing to each other on the way, their mutual hatred kept them quiet. After several quiet minutes they made it into the Hospital wing. The burst open and the two of them ran over to Albus's bed, where Madame Pomfrey was waving her wand over Albus's unconscious body.

"Potter my wand please?" Snape said, Harry didn't say anything he just tossed the Potions Master his wand. "Enervate!" Snape said flicking his wand right over Albus.

Albus stirred in his sleep, and his eyes flickered open. "Severus… Contabesco… potion…" Albus said and then passed out again.

"The slow death potion? He had me make an antidote to that a while ago, stay with him, I will be back." With that Snape ran out of the hospital wing.

Harry waited several minutes on the side of Albus's bed in silent, Madame Pomfrey did the same. After what seemed like hours Snape returned with a small vile of clear white liquid in his hand. He moved quickly and quietly, he unscrewed the vile, and opened Albus's mouth and dumped the vials contents into Albus's mouth. The antidote worked almost immediately, Albus started to regain some color in his skin, and he seemed to rest more peacefully.

"He will be out for thirty six hours. I suggest we leave him alone, and let him rest." Snape said, and then turned and left the hospital wing.

Harry copied Snape and left the hospital wing in quiet. He walked slowly out of the castle, and out into the moonlight grounds. It was pretty bright for the time of night, it light up the path to his new acquisition, the Shrieking Shack. It took a good ten minutes to make his way to his new home, but finally he was standing just below it.

Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it right at the shack. In an old wizarding tradition he took ownership of the Shrieking Shack. "I command you! I am your new owner, recognize me Harry Potter. You are now part of the great Potter family! Do you recognize?"

The house's way of recognizing was not in words, but in action. A bright red, and gold light shined from inside the house, and worked its way out. The outside of the house was now in perfect shape, the once half fallen apart house was now immaculate, and Harry was sure the inside was also.

Harry wasn't done yet, with his wand still pointed at the house he said. "Noble House of Potter, erect standard protection wards!" Harry again commanded and flicked his wand. Once again the house glowed a brilliant red, and gold light from inside out. This time however it did not stop at the house, the light kept going past Harry to where all the defensive charms where to start.

A/N: Well I hope you guys really liked it. Sorry it took along time, but it is nice and long. So I bet you all thought Dumbledore's sacrifice would have him die huh? Got ya! It was only him stepping down as Headmaster. Well that is all I have to say so please review!


End file.
